By Your Side
by KateB-fan
Summary: Historia AU, situada durante la tercera temporada, cuando Rick y Gina están separándose. Rick tiene un accidente doméstico y no recuerda ciertos aspectos de su vida, incluyendo a Kate, aunque se da cuenta de que algo lo une a ella... Último capítulo.
1. Chapter 1

**Bienvenidos a otra de mis locuras! Esta se da durante la tercera temporada, cuando Rick y Gina se están por separar, porque Rick se da cuenta de que se perdió la magia. Espero que les guste!**

 **By Your Side**

Kate entró empujando las puertas de la clínica, sus lágrimas luchaban por aparecer, pero ella no se lo permitía, no quería tener que dar explicaciones a nadie…

Además, todavía no tenía tanta idea de lo que había sucedido, solo que él había tenido un raro accidente doméstico y que por no haberse controlado, el hematoma en la cabeza se había complicado y ahora estaba en coma… con pronóstico reservado…

Caminó por los pasillos y sintió que sus piernas temblaban, que no la dejaban llegar… ¿y si se moría sin escuchar lo que ella sentía? ¿y si ella no lograba escuchar de él lo que sabía de memoria desde hacía siglos pero que nunca le había permitido decir a él?

Llegó a una pequeña salita y divisó a lo lejos a Alexis, sentada con la cabeza gacha, casi adormecida… y también a Martha, apoyada contra la puerta de la habitación…

\- Katherine, querida…- dijo Martha con angustia cuando la vio llegar y Kate permitió que la mujer la abrazara e hizo un esfuerzo enorme por no romper en llanto, la angustia la sobrepasaba…

\- Martha… yo… no sé qué decir…

\- No digas nada… no hace falta, ¿qué vas a decir?

\- No lo sé… no puedo creerlo… lo vi bien ayer… y hoy está así… ¿se sabe lo que pasó?

\- Aparentemente se golpeó la cabeza en casa… fue un golpe fuerte, no me explicó demasiado, estaba bien… pero algo confundido y luego de unas horas, comenzó a sentirse mal y perdió el conocimiento… ahora está en coma inducido, esperan que se desinflame la zona para ver si hay alguna secuela…

\- Pero si no estaba tan bien ¿por qué no vino a hacerse ver?

\- Tú lo conoces… pensó que se le pasaría…

\- Discutía con Gina…- dijo Alexis que no las miraba pero oía perfectamente la conversación.

\- Alexis…

\- Es la verdad…

\- ¿Qué dice Gina?- preguntó Kate, más en modo detective que por curiosidad.

\- Nada… ¿qué va a decir? Está en su casa, estresada… durmiendo…- dijo Alexis con rabia.

\- ¿Durmiendo?- Kate no podía creerlo.

\- Bueno… cada uno hace lo que puede…- dijo Martha tratando de poner paños fríos.

\- Nada… abuela…- dijo Alexis envalentonada- yo los escuché discutir cuando me iba…

\- Escucha, Alexis…- dijo Kate y se agachó para mirarla a los ojos- tu papá saldrá de esta porque todavía le queda mucho por hacer… te lo aseguro…- dijo y trató de sonreír cuando Alexis clavó su mirada celeste en la de ella.

\- Ojalá pudiera ser tan optimista… si mi papá…- dijo y se quebró- yo te juro que no pararé hasta saber qué pasó y espero que estés de mi lado, Beckett…

\- Por supuesto que lo estoy… pero ahora no compliquemos las cosas, a tu padre le gustaría que estemos aquí, pendientes de él, cuidándolo, pero en paz…

\- ¿Te quedarás aquí?- le preguntó la chica con interés.

\- No me moveré de tu lado…- dijo Kate y besó su frente con cariño…

Martha entrecerró sus ojos y sintió algunas lágrimas luchando por salir. De todas las mujeres que habían estado por alguna razón cerca de su hijo, incluyendo a Meredith, Kate era la única que se comportaba como una madre para Alexis, y ni siquiera tenía una relación más allá de una "amistad laboral" con él, aunque hubiese sentimientos… y aunque ambos se negaran a reconocerlo…

Kate se sentó a su lado y Alexis tomó su mano y se quedó en silencio, ambas mirando hacia la puerta…

\- ¿Han podido entrar para verlo?

\- Solo un momento…- dijo Alexis y suspiró.

\- ¿Puedo entrar?

\- Sólo puedes quedarte unos minutos…- dijo Martha.

\- Por supuesto…- dijo Kate y se levantó y apretó la mano de Alexis antes de soltarla.

Abrió la puerta con suavidad y escuchó la cantidad de máquinas a las que Rick estaba conectado haciendo ruidos extraños, algunos un poco más conocidos. Tardó unos segundos en atreverse a mirarlo…

Tenía una máscara de oxígeno sobre la nariz y la boca, el torso lleno de cables y las manos a los costados, por sobre la manta que lo cubría de la cintura para abajo.

Kate observó como su pecho subía y bajaba con suavidad, se concentró en eso y sintió paz… le daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento él abriría los ojos y le haría una broma o le diría alguna de esas frases juguetonas en donde la acusaba de estar interesada en él…

Se animó a acercarse y deslizó las yemas de sus dedos por la mano de él, se sentía tibia, viva, pero inmóvil…

Se mordió el labio intentando contener las lágrimas pero no pudo… recordó que muchos decían que un paciente en coma puede oír lo que se le dice…

\- Hey, Castle…- le dijo con la voz algo quebrada por el llanto- aquí estoy… me quedaré afuera cuidando de Alexis y tu mamá… tienes que recuperarte pronto… tienes que salir de esta para que tú y yo podamos sentarnos a hablar de todas esas cosas que venimos postergando… no se te ocurra dejarme… ¿está claro?- dijo llorando.

Sintió un leve cambio en todos los bips de las máquinas y sonrió, adivinando que él le daba una señal de que la había oído…

Apretó su mano y se acercó para besar su mejilla…

\- Estaré a tu lado siempre…- le dijo y cerró los ojos con suavidad antes de girar para irse…

Salió secándose las lágrimas y se quedó con Alexis el resto de la noche…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Martha las despertó, ella se había ido a última hora para descansar y ahora volvía, para que ellas pudieran irse…

\- Ven…- le dijo a Alexis que frotaba sus ojos- te llevaré a casa y así comerás algo y descansarás un rato…

\- Yo quiero quedarme…- insistió la chica.

\- No hace falta… tu abuela está aquí, cualquier cosa que suceda nos avisará…

Martha asintió y Kate se llevó a Alexis, que todavía no estaba demasiado convencida.

Desayunaron algo juntas y luego Kate le insistió en que pasaría a buscarla más tarde, así irían juntas…

\- Por favor, prométeme que me ayudarás a saber qué pasó…- dijo la chica luego de abrazarla, antes de que Kate se fuera.

\- Tranquila… lo sabremos cuando tu padre se despierte…

\- Yo sé que Gina tuvo algo que ver…- insistió Alexis.

\- Lo sabremos… te lo prometo…- dijo Kate y besó su frente antes de dejarla

\- ¿Me avisarás si mi abuela te llama?

\- Por supuesto…- dijo sonriendo y recordó, aquella vez, no hacía tanto, en la que Castle le había pedido que cuidara Alexis en caso de que le sucediera algo por esa maldición que supuestamente lo había alcanzado.

Kate volvió a su casa pero no pudo pegar ni un ojo. Estaba demasiado acelerada, demasiado atenta a recibir alguna llamada…

Por fin, cuando estaba por levantarse, harta de estar acostada sin dormir, sintió que su móvil vibraba y se dio cuenta de que era Martha…

\- Katherine… Rick se ha despertado…

\- ¿Cómo está?- preguntó Kate con los ojos cerrados, se sentía más aliviada.

\- Bastante confundido… tiene muchos baches en su memoria… dicen que es producto de la inflamación… del golpe… y por supuesto, no recuerda lo que sucedió…

\- ¿Quieres que vaya para allí con Alexis?

\- Por favor…

Media hora más tarde, Alexis y Kate corrían para llegar a ver a Rick y en el camino se encontraron con Martha y con Gina que recién llegaba…

Alexis la miró con dureza y Gina se retrajo un poco, Martha le había contado que Alexis los había escuchado discutiendo…

La chica decidió no hablar del tema porque estaba más interesada en ver a su padre y escuchar que mejoraría…

\- Nos han dicho que podremos pasar a verlo en unos minutos…

\- ¿Ya lo has visto?- le preguntó Alexis a su abuela.

\- Solo… estaba ahí cuando se despertó, había entrado a verlo… me miró raro… después me reconoció, me preguntó por ti… pero no se acuerda mucho de lo que sucedió y el médico está haciéndole algunas pruebas…

\- ¿Siente dolor?- preguntó Gina.

\- Un poco de malestar en la cabeza… en la zona del golpe… dice el médico que la presión es importante por la inflamación…

\- Pueden pasar… - dijo el médico y cuando se disponían a pasar, las detuvo- hay cosas que no recuerda bien… les pido que no lo fuercen, debería ir recuperándose de a poco…

Alexis fue la primera en entrar y sonrió al verlo sonreír a él. Ya no tenía la máscara, pero los cables seguían ahí…

\- Alexis… qué grande te has puesto… eres toda una mujer…- dijo y la joven lo abrazó con ternura.

\- Richard… ¿cómo te sientes?- le preguntó Martha.

\- Estoy bien, madre…- dijo Rick y se tocó la cabeza- y tú eres…- dijo con algo de cansancio a Gina y la rubia le sonrió con nerviosismo.

\- Soy Gina ¿Cómo estás Rick?- le dijo y miró a Alexis de costado, aún incómoda con su escrutinio.

\- Gina…

\- Ella… es tu pareja…- dijo y Rick se concentró en Kate, que se había quedado más atrás, casi temblorosa, intuyendo que él no la reconocería…

\- Lo siento… tengo algunas lagunas en mi cabeza…- dijo tratando de recordar quién era esa mujer que las acompañaba, que se había mantenido al margen… y que con solo mirarla, sentía que su corazón se le saltaba del pecho.

\- Ella es la detective Beckett… tu compañera en el trabajo…- dijo Alexis contenta.

\- ¿Detective? Pero yo no soy policía…

\- Eres como un asesor y estás escribiendo un libro sobre un personaje basado en ella… Kate es tu musa…- dijo Alexis.

\- Castle…- dijo ella y estiró la mano para saludarlo.

Rick tomó la mano de Kate y sintió una especie de electricidad. La sostuvo un rato mirándola, sin saber qué decirle…

Se quedaron un momento con él y luego una enfermera les pidió que lo dejaran descansar. Todos lo saludaron y cuando se iban, Rick volvió a tomar la mano de Kate, impidiéndole que se fuera…

\- Detective…- dijo solamente y ella lo miró con algo de emoción, y también tristeza.

\- Dime…- dijo ella, perdida en sus ojos, que intentaban reconocerla.

\- Eras tú…- dijo él y sonrió.

\- ¿Yo?- repitió ella y se quedó mirándolo.

\- La que me dijo que se quedaría a mi lado siempre… espero que lo hagas…

\- Lo haré…- dijo y se inclinó para besar su mejilla con suavidad- descansa… pronto recordarás…

\- Estoy ansioso por hacerlo… quiero recordarte… a ti…- le dijo él y ella pudo ver un vestigio de su Castle en sus rasgos.

Cuando se reunió con Alexis y Martha sonrió con tristeza, por suerte Gina se había ido, por suerte no tenía que hacerse la fuerte y podría llorar…

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, como digo siempre, no sé cuánto durará, dependerá de mi inspiración y de lo que ustedes, la mayoría opinen, así que si pueden, déjenme saber qué les pareció! Gracias por leer, como siempre!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, como siempre hago cuando estreno una historia, aquí les dejo el próximo capítulo. Me alegra que les haya gustado, como muchos que me lo hicieron saber! Aquí está... espero que disfruten!**

 **Capítulo 2**

Martha tomó de los hombros a Kate y la sacó para llevarla a tomar un café. Alexis decidió quedarse por si había más novedades…

Kate se sentía débil cuando llegaron al café del hospital y Martha tomó sus manos no bien se sentaron en una de las mesas más apartadas…

-Katherine, querida… ¿qué te está pasando?- dijo mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

-No lo sé… me afecta mucho todo esto… me cuesta aceptar que él no me reconozca… me da la impresión de que no volveremos a ser los que éramos…

-Él te recordará, Kate… y si no lo hiciera, volverá a enamorarse de ti…- le dijo y Kate abrió la boca, sorprendida.

-Martha…

-No creo que a estas alturas podamos seguir negando lo que pasa, ¿verdad? Tú has sido su compañera de trabajo, su musa… pero te has convertido en alguien imprescindible en su vida… ¿acaso no viste como reaccionó cuando te vio? Acabábamos de decirle que Gina era su pareja… y él sólo reparó en ti, Kate… escucha… yo no hablé abiertamente de esto con él… pero soy su madre y lo conozco…

-Martha… yo necesito estar cerca de él… necesito pedirte que me ayudes… no quiero perder más tiempo… la sola idea de perderlo sin que sepa cómo… cómo me siento…

-Querida…- dijo y acarició su cara con ternura- tienes mi apoyo incondicional…

Martha convenció a Kate de que fuera a descansar, más allá del llanto, estaba exhausta, casi no había dormido en 24 horas…

* * *

Cuando entró a la habitación, unas horas más tarde, Rick estaba despierto. Se acercó sonriendo con ternura, estaba feliz de que su hijo se estuviera recuperado de a poco…

-¿Alexis fue a descansar?

-Así es…

-Estuvo aquí hasta recién…

-Estaba preocupada…

-Lo sé… lo siento… -dijo y sacudió la cabeza- y dime… la otra chica que estaba aquí…

-¿Gina?- intentó Martha, sabiendo que no se trataba de su, hasta ese momento, nuera.

-¿Gina? No… no la rubia… la otra… la detective… ¿Kate?

-Kate… sí…

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-¿Sabes si vendrá?

-Es posible… ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno, no lo sé… por un momento creí que ella era mi pareja… mi mente está en blanco pero mi corazón late más rápido cuando ella se acerca…

-Entiendo… bueno… el médico nos pidió que no te llenemos de datos que no puedes procesar… descansa, querido…

-¿Me pasas mi teléfono?

-¿Para qué?- dijo Martha y comprendió enseguida.

Rick buscó entre sus contactos y encontró a Kate inmediatamente. Martha sonrió cuando lo vio acariciar la pantalla, al mirar su fotografía…

Marcó su número y se quedó esperando que ella atendiera…

-¿Castle?- escuchó y entrecerró los ojos, otra vez taquicardia.

-Hey… ¿te desperté?- le dijo él al escuchar su voz adormilada.

-No, no… bueno… tu mamá me envió a descansar… dime…

-Me preguntaba si vendrías hoy…

-¿Quieres que vaya? ¿Necesitas algo?

-A ti… yo… quisiera hablar contigo… creo que podrías ayudarme a recordar…

-Bien…- dijo ella y él supo que sonreía- nos vemos en un par de horas…

-Descansa un rato más…

-Tú también…- le contestó y cortaron.

Martha lo observó en silencio, no quería hacer ningún comentario que lo confundiese…

-Dime la verdad, madre… ¿qué es lo que pasa con esta mujer?

-Siempre has sido muy hermético… pero si me preguntas… yo creo que ella te interesa mucho… y por supuesto, es recíproco…

-Entiendo… pero… entonces ¿qué hago con Gina?

-No tengo idea…- dijo Martha y sacudió la cabeza.

Martha se quedó acompañando a Rick un buen rato más y luego él mismo le pidió que se fuera, se sentía mucho mejor, el dolor de cabeza había cedido por los calmantes e incluso había podido comer algo…

* * *

Cuando Kate entró a la habitación, unas horas más tarde, Rick se permitió el lujo de observarla… estaba más repuesta, más entera… y sonreía…

-Hey…- le dijo y la cara se le iluminó al verlo sentado, sin todos esos cables que lo rodeaban y a los que estaba conectado hasta hacía un momento.

-Gracias por venir…

-No tienes que agradecerme…- le dijo y se acercó.

-Es bueno verte…- Rick se perdió en sus ojos.

-¿Has recordado algo más?- le preguntó algo nerviosa.

-Nada… lo siento… contigo es blanco total en mi cabeza…- dijo y se detuvo- sin embargo, no aquí…- agregó y se tocó el corazón.

-Castle…

-Quiero que seas honesta conmigo… necesito saber qué pasa entre nosotros…

-Tú… ¿qué crees que pasa?- le preguntó nerviosa, no quería complicarlo en su recuperación.

-Yo creo que… que nosotros…- dijo y tragó saliva- estoy seguro de que algo sucede…

-¿Algo como qué?

-Una relación…- dijo y la miró expectante.

Kate sintió que su piel se erizaba, ¿cuántas veces había soñado con tener una relación con él? Pensó en negarlo, en explicarle que habían sido dos necios… pero se mordió la lengua y sonrió con calidez…

-Bueno… me gustaría que por ahora siguiera siendo secreta…- dijo finalmente y él abrió los ojos triunfante.

-Lo sabía…- dijo sonriente.

-¿Lo sabías?

-Lo supe desde que te vi ayer…- dijo y sonrió con complicidad.

-Pero… no digamos nada…- le dijo en secreto y él extendió sus brazos y ella, aunque estaban en una posición algo incómoda, se sumergió en él…

Kate se dejó llevar por él y su abrazo, sintió su corazón palpitando contra el de ella, ambos acelerados y aunque muy en el fondo sentía algo de culpa, se obligó a disfrutar de todo aquello…

Sintieron unos golpes en la puerta y Kate se separó abruptamente de él y se sentó a su lado.

-Permiso…- dijo Gina tentativamente.

-Ah… Gina…- dijo él y miró a Kate de reojo.

-Detective Beckett… no sabía que estabas aquí…- dijo con algo de celos.

-Bueno, R… Castle me pidió que viniera…

-Me dio la impresión de que me ayudaría a recordar…- dijo él y trató de sonreír.

-Bien… ¿pudiste recordar algo?- le preguntó y luego miró a Kate.

-Algunas pequeñas cosas…- dijo y alzó las cejas.

-Me alegra mucho, cariño…- dijo y se inclinó para besar sus labios.

Kate sintió una punzada de celos, pero procuró que no se notara…

-Creo que los dejaré tranquilos… espero verte cuando te den el alta, Castle…- le dijo y cuando Gina giró para mirarlo a él, le guiñó un ojo y sonrió antes de salir.

Rick se quedó mirándola y trató de disimular ante Gina. Pero la rubia no era tonta y de inmediato se dio cuenta de que él con memoria o sin ella, seguía interesado en _su_ detective…

-Creí que no la recordabas…

-Es extraño… siento que es alguien importante en mi vida… aunque no recuerde especialmente nada…

-Bueno… es tu musa… quizá sea por eso…

-Quizá…- dijo él y se quedó pensativo.

-Hablé con el médico… tendrás el alta mañana, si te portas bien y aunque tendrás que seguir controlándote… podrás ir a casa…

-Me alegra saber que podré salir de aquí…- dijo él contento.

-Podría quedarme contigo unos días en tu casa para cuidarte…

-No es necesario… creo que será mejor que esté un poco solo… para intentar clarificar mis ideas… que no son muchas por ahora…- dijo Rick y ella trató de sonreír.

-Como quieras…- dijo y volvió a besar sus labios, cosa que lo incomodó un poco a él.

* * *

Al día siguiente, entre recomendaciones y cuidados, Rick recibió su alta y se entristeció al no ver a Kate por allí…

Sin embargo, se sorprendió gratamente cuando al llegar a su casa, acompañado por Alexis y Gina, se encontró con una pequeña fiesta sorpresa, preparada por Kate y su madre…

Gina bufó al verla otra vez allí pero no dijo nada… esperaba que si Rick no recordaba, pudiera quitársela de encima más fácilmente…

Luego de un rato de festejos, Rick comenzó a bostezar y Alexis miró a su abuela…

-Bueno, chicas… disculpen pero creo que estoy un poco cansado… ¿podrían dejarme para que me recueste?

-Ve a dormir… nosotras nos quedaremos aquí…- dijo Alexis.

-No, no… estoy bien…

-Pero no te puedes quedar solo…- insistió la chica.

-¿Quién dice? Estoy bien… sino no me hubieran dado el alta… además… tú tienes que ir al curso preuniversitario y Gina a la editorial…

-Y yo a hacer unas compras…- dijo Martha.

-Te llevo, Martha…- dijo Gina.

Kate se levantó del sillón y lo ayudó a levantarse a él. Fue a ponerse la chaqueta en silencio con todas las demás mujeres y advirtió que él le hacía señas…

Gina y Martha salieron primero… Alexis miró a Kate y sonrió. Adoraba verla cerca de su padre, siempre había pensado que sería muy lindo que estuviesen juntos, pero las cosas se habían complicado con la relación de su padre con Gina y la fallida relación de Kate con el doctor motociclista, como su padre lo llamaba…

-¿Te quedarás un rato con él?- preguntó Alexis y Kate miró a Rick.

-Sí… ella se quedará un rato…- dijo él y Kate asintió.

-¿Cualquier cosa me llamarás?- insistió la chica.

-Prometido…- dijo él alzando la mano en señal de juramento…

Rick se quedó mirando la puerta hasta que se cerró completamente y luego miró a Kate…

-Creí que no se irían nunca…- dijo y estiró su mano haciendo que Kate cayera en sus brazos…

-C… Castle…- dijo ella algo sorprendida.

-Shh…- dijo él y sumergió su nariz en su cuello, desesperado- me estoy muriendo por recordar lo nuestro…- le dijo y Kate cerró los ojos sintiendo que su pulso se aceleraba por las caricias tan íntimas y para ella, tan nuevas que él le hacía…

* * *

 **Bueno, parece que a Kate no le está costando tanto trabajo mantener su pequeña mentirilla... ¿qué pasará cuando Rick recuerde todo? ¿podrá recordar todo? Espero que les siga gustando! Gracias por leer y comentar!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Kate inspiró hondo, tratando de controlar sus emociones…

-Espera…- le dijo y pudo separarse de él y vio como Rick la miraba con desilusión.

-¿Qué?- preguntó.

-Nosotros… yo, no quiero confundirte… el médico dijo que no debemos forzarte...

-Pero yo quiero recordarte… no he podido dejar de pensar en ti ni un solo minuto… y entiendo que si tenemos algo, aunque sea secreto… sería increíble poder recordarlo…

-Pero no así…

-¿Ah, no? ¿y cómo, entonces?

-No lo sé… yo me quedaré contigo, me contarás cosas… pero no me pidas que te cuente mucho porque no quiero confundirte…

-Que aburrida…

-¿Aburrida? Te estoy cuidando, Castle… ¿qué más quieres? Además… ten en cuenta que para mí también es shockeante que de repente no me recuerdes, no recuerdes… nuestras cosas…

-¿Cuáles son nuestras cosas?- preguntó él, interesado.

-Las que compartimos…- dijo y se mordió el labio y él enfocó sus ojos en eso.

-¿Cuánto hace que nos conocemos?

-Sabes que no puedo darte detalles…

-Es una fecha tonta…

-Algo más de tres años…

-Wow…

-Sí…- dijo ella.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no te recuerdo? ¿por qué a mi madre, a Alexis, hasta a Gina le veo cara conocida?

-No tengo idea…

-Sin embargo… mi corazón te recuerda…- dijo y tomó su mano para apoyarla sobre su corazón y la vio sonreír con timidez.

Kate cerró los ojos cuando sintió sus latidos acelerados.

-¿Y si me das un beso?

-No, Castle…

-No tiene nada de malo…

-No… pero me siento rara… no lo sé…

-Es como si fuera nuestro primer beso… tómalo así…- le dijo él.

-No tiene sentido, además… ¿quién dice que recordarás algo si me besas?

-No lo sé… pero podríamos probar… en serio… haz de cuenta que es nuestro primer beso…

Kate inspiró hondo y se dio cuenta de que su mentira era demasiado peligrosa. Pero ya estaba ahí y tenía que aceptar las circunstancias…

-Bien…- dijo y asintió suavemente.

-Bien…- dijo él y cuando sonrió, contento, agradecido, Kate sintió que su corazón se estremecía.

Rick se perdió en sus ojos y la tomó de la cara. Ella miró sus labios brevemente, anticipando la situación…

Acarició sus labios gentilmente con los suyos y Kate cerró los ojos, abandonada a esa caricia tan tenue… real, increíblemente nueva… a pesar de que Rick creyera que era él quien se debía sentir así, no ella…

Rick jugueteó un momento con su labio inferior y luego demandó con su lengua, el acceso a su boca. Kate suspiró y lo dejó hacer. Él nunca fue intenso, violento, ni primitivo, todo era suave, tentativo… y Kate quería más…

Comenzó a responderle con un poco más de intensidad y cuando él desplazó sus manos hacia la cintura de ella, Kate aprovechó para rodear su cuello mientras jadeaba placenteramente, ahora su lengua exploraba delicadamente la boca de él…

El beso se interrumpió por falta de aire y Rick apoyó su frente sobre la de ella, agitado…

-Dios… ¿por qué no puedo acordarme de ti?- dijo aun jadeando.

-No te tortures… ya lo harás…- dijo ella en el mismo estado- y cuando lo hagas…- dijo y se interrumpió cuando su propia mente continuó "yo saldré corriendo, tratando de evitar que me odies por haberte mentido".

-Sí, lo sé…- dijo él, ajeno a sus pensamientos.

-¿Quieres que te prepare un café? ¿o té? ¿algo de comer?

-No hace falta…- dijo él sin mucho convencimiento.

-¿Seguro? Porque mira que estoy para cuidarte… Alexis me lo pidió…

-Bueno… quizás un té…

-Te lo traeré…

-Llévalo a mi habitación…- dijo él- estaré allí…

* * *

Cuando Rick llegó a la habitación sintió que le dolía el cuello. Pensó en tomar un baño relajante y fue a prepararlo.

Se quitó la camisa y cuando se quitaba el cinturón, la vio aparecer con la taza. Kate sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y que un calor casi insoportable la asaltaba al verlo así, sin camisa y con los pantalones flojos…

-Lo siento… yo…- dijo sin poder evitar que sus ojos siguieran recorriéndolo.

-¿Qué te pasa? Todo está bien… nosotros… si nosotros tenemos una relación secreta se supone que…- dijo y dejó caer sus pantalones y bóxers y ella tragó saliva con incomodidad cuando él sonrió, mostrándose ante ella, como si nada sucediera… en toda su gloria, y bastante mejor dotado de lo que ella imaginaba...

-C… Castle…- jadeó y superó estoicamente las ganas de salir corriendo y lo miró a los ojos.

-Decidí tomar un baño…- le dijo él, perdido en sus ojos, ansioso por descubrir su reacción a él.

-Entiendo… bueno… te dejaré entonces… te espero en…

-No, no te vayas… sé que probablemente no aceptes tomar el baño conmigo… pero no me dejes solo…

-Estaré aquí cerca…

-Me siento algo inestable…

-Por favor… Rick…

-¿Acaso no me extrañas? ¿No provoca nada en ti verme así? Porque yo estoy teniendo miles de sensaciones y ni siquiera me acuerdo de ti…

-Ese es precisamente el punto… si nosotros tenemos algo… algo importante… yo… no puedo… me siento rara… me quedaré aquí… ve a bañarte…- dijo y le dio la espalda, tratando de sobreponerse.

-Sí… bueno…- dijo él y se sintió un tonto.

* * *

Rick se encerró en el baño y ella se sentó sobre la cama, abatida. Todo había ido demasiado lejos… el beso, las caricias, el hecho de que él se hubiese desnudado frente a ella…

Pero claro, él no tenía culpa de nada… aún sin memoria, él seguía siendo el de siempre, la que había cambiado era ella… y se había equivocado, aunque lo hubiera hecho casi por desesperación, por tristeza, creyendo que lo perdería…

Rick cambió de idea y se dio una ducha rápida. Se sintió culpable, por la cara que había visto en ella, Kate no estaba disfrutando de esta situación…

Salió con la toalla anudada a la cintura y ella no lo miró, tenía la vista fija en el frente…

-¿Kate?- dijo él en voz baja y ella no se movió.

-Dime…

-Escucha…- le dijo y se sentó a su lado, su cuerpo húmedo tocándola en el brazo- yo… te pido disculpas… debes estar pasando un momento complicado, manteniendo el secreto… tu preocupación por mi… no es justo que te presione…

-No, no… no es así…

-Lo es, Kate… contéstame una pregunta… ¿tú tienes otra relación?… quiero decir, una oficial…

-No… digamos que hace tiempo rompí con mi último novio…

-Entiendo… entonces me siento aún peor… porque tú estás aquí, arriesgándote a que todo el mundo se dé cuenta de nuestra relación y quien tiene más para esconder aquí soy yo… y no te estoy respetando…

-Rick…

-Escucha… yo no sé como seguirá todo esto… pero puedo decirte que no siento nada que me una a Gina, sin embargo contigo… contigo siento que tendría todo…

-Rick, por favor…- dijo Kate y sintió lágrimas en los ojos- si te hubieras muerto, te juro que me hubiese muerto yo también…- le dijo y él la tomó de la cara y secó sus lágrimas, llorando él también…

-Kate… yo… no puedo justificar por qué, pero estoy seguro de que te necesito cerca… te necesito a mi lado…

-Y yo te prometo que estaré aquí…- le dijo ella.

-Y también prometo que no te presionaré… pero que te daré el lugar que te mereces… no tengo idea de por qué lo nuestro es secreto, pero…

-No, no… espera…- le dijo ella y puso sus dedos sobre los labios de él- no quiero que hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte… hay muchas cosas que no recuerdas…

-Pero recuerdo tus ojos cuando te miré por primera vez al despertarme, recuerdo el beso que nos dimos hace un rato…

-Deja que pasen unos días… prometo que estaré cerca…

-Quédate conmigo esta noche… o si quieres, podemos quedarnos en tu casa…

-No… no… me quedaré yo… pero no me pidas que duerma contigo…- dijo ella tratando de no hiperventilar.

-Bien… como quieras…- aceptó él y sonrió. Volvió a tomarla de la cara y depositó un beso tierno sobre su frente…

Kate suspiró y entrecerró los ojos. Qué difícil sería sostener mucho tiempo más esta situación…

* * *

 **Bueno, las cosas se le están yendo de las manos a Kate, pero ¿acado debería terminar con sus miserias y decirle la verdad o continuar con la mentira pero disfrutando un poco más de esta relación ficticia pero que les hace bien a ambos? Veremos que pasa, gracias por leer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sé que últimamente no estoy respetando el orden de actualización de mis historias, pero me estoy manejando por la inspiración, así que aquí les dejo un capítulo de esta historia que por lo que veo en los comentarios, les interesa bastante! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Capítulo 4**

Kate se quedó a su lado el resto de la tarde y se sorprendió al oír que Alexis pasaría la noche fuera, porque tenía que estudiar, sabiendo que ella estaría allí cuidando a su padre… incluso Martha se mantuvo al margen, y avisó que volvería tarde…

Gina llamó solo una vez y habló con él, Kate no quiso oír la conversación, pero fue breve, seguramente ella estaba ocupada y le preguntó cómo se encontraba…

A la hora de la cena, Kate le preparó algo de comer y se sentó a su lado. No hablaban mucho, ella sentía que él necesitaba espacio y él parecía estar confortable con el silencio, seguramente intentaba recordar algo…

-¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó cuando lo notó pensativo.

-Sí… ¿sabes de qué me di cuenta?- le dijo y recién allí la miró.

-No…- le dijo ella con interés.

-Me duele un poco la cabeza… pero no toda… solo un punto, aquí…- dijo señalando la parte de arriba y atrás de su cabeza.

-Me imagino que los médicos te habrán revisado, déjame ver…- le dijo y se puso de pie y se acercó, moviendo suavemente su cabello con los deods para poder ver…

-Allí mismo…- dijo él y cerró los ojos al sentir la suave caricia de ella.

-Tienes un pequeño hematoma… - Kate lo tocó con suavidad- quizá fue allí donde te golpeaste…

-Me resulta difícil imaginarme como pudo haber sido…- dijo y recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de ella, con ternura, sin buscar nada más que afecto.

Kate cerró los ojos y se mantuvo allí, entrelazando sus dedos en su cabello, acariciándolo…

-Me encanta tenerte así, cerca…- dijo él sin despegarse de ella y sintió su corazón acelerarse.

-Castle…- jadeó ella.

-Lo que no entiendo es cómo me llamas por el apellido…

-Yo… bueno, tú también me llamabas Beckett… supongo que es por costumbre…

-¿También en… la cama?- le preguntó él con interés y Kate creyó que le daría un ataque.

-Ya basta…- le dijo y separó su cara para mirarlo a los ojos desde allí donde estaban- ¿no crees que sería bueno irte a dormir?

-Si me acompañas un momento…

-Solo un rato…- dijo y él la sorprendió levantándose con su cuerpo pegado al de ella. La tomó de la cara mientras la miraba a los ojos. Ella sonrió con timidez y se dejó llevar, acariciando con sus labios los de él, suavemente.

Sintió que podría acostumbrarse a eso y que no estaba segura de querer que él recordara…

Rick la tomó de la cintura y se separó de ella para mirarla…

-A pesar de que no me cuentes mucho sobre nosotros… me dices mucho con tu mirada…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-¿Ah, sí?- dijo con ánimo de seguirle la conversación- dime… ¿qué te dice mi mirada?

-Que me quieres… que lo que mi corazón siente no está equivocado… que eliges estar aquí conmigo…

-Eso te lo puedo decir con palabras…

-Bien… te escucho…

-Elijo estar aquí contigo… tu corazón no está equivocado, eso espero…- dijo y sonrió.

-¿Y?

-Te quiero, Rick… creo que lo haré por el resto de mi vida…- dijo y él vio como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Kate… no… no quiero que te pongas triste… te prometo que haré un esfuerzo y recordaré todo… te recordaré a ti…

-No me importa si recuerdas o no, me importa que estés vivo…- Rick besó su frente y luego tomó su mano, dándose la libertad de besar sus dedos sin dejar de mirarla.

* * *

Kate lo acompañó a la habitación, él se cambió y ella eligió distraerse preparándole la cama. Se acostó y ella se sentó a su lado.

-¿Por qué no te quedas? Gina no vendrá, tampoco Alexis y no creo que mi madre se oponga…

-Mejor no, Rick… me quedaré aquí sentada un rato y luego dormiré en la habitación de Alexis…

-Está bien…- dijo él y sonrió- buenas noches, amor…

-Buenas noches…- dijo ella y sonrió.

Rick no tardó demasiado en dormirse y cuando lo hizo, ella se quedó un buen raro mirándolo. Escuchó la puerta un rato más tarde y salió de la habitación algo incómoda…

-Katherine, querida… gracias por quedarte…- le dijo la mujer.

-Rick… él me lo pidió… es que…- dijo algo angustiada y Martha notó que algo sucedía.

-¿Pasó algo?

-Martha… yo… me siento muy culpable…

-¿Culpable? ¿por qué?

-Rick… él… él piensa que nosotros tenemos una relación… y yo… no se lo negué…

-Entiendo…- Martha sonrió con calidez.

-No… no entiendes… encima le dije que era un secreto… y ahora se comporta… es como que...

-Se deja llevar por lo que no recuerda pero siente…- terminó la frase Martha.

-Yo no quería mentirle… pero estaba tan desesperada por decirle cómo me sentía… y ahora todo se convirtió en una pesadilla… ¿qué hago?

-En otra ocasión te diría que le dijeras la verdad… pero no quiero que se deprima… porque podría pasar que se enojara… aunque yo creo que no, si le explicas esto que me estás diciendo…

-Martha…

-Como madre te pido que lo cuides… que estés a su lado, eso es lo único que me importa… ya habrá tiempo de hablar si él recupera la memoria y le podrás explicar todo…

-Entonces… ¿dices que siga fingiendo que estamos juntos?

-Aprovéchalo para estar cerca, ustedes se merecen eso…- dijo y acarició su cara- ¿por qué no vas a dormir?

-Estaba por subir…

-¿Subir? Por el amor de Dios, Katherine… le dices que eres su pareja y duermes en otro lado… abrázalo, sean felices…- le dijo y sacudió la cabeza antes de irse.

Kate sintió un nudo en la garganta, si Martha, que era la madre de Rick, se lo había planteado así, tenía que seguir con todo eso…

* * *

Caminó despacio hasta la habitación y encendió la luz del baño. Buscó una remera de él y se la puso. Por suerte le quedaba bastante larga y cuando se acomodó a su lado, lo miró dormir un rato.

Nada de eso podía hacerle mal, lo único que no estaba bien era la mentira, pero era una mentira por amor, y ella tendría tiempo para explicarle sus motivos y él los entendería, sobre todo habiendo tanto amor de por medio…

Dejó que sus dedos acariciaran su cara con ternura y él se movió un poco, esbozando una sonrisa, entre sueños…

Su sonrisa la hizo sonreír a ella y cuando quiso acomodarse en sus brazos, sin molestarlo, él la abrazó posesivamente e inspiró el aroma de su cabello…

-Te amo, Kate…- le dijo aún dormido y ella sonrió con placidez… se quedó dormida casi instantáneamente, había encontrado su lugar en el mundo…

* * *

 **Bueno, esto avanza, y también avanza la mentira, ¿cuándo será el momento ideal para decir la verdad? Veremos como sigue! Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y a los que se toman el trabajo de comentar, el agradecimiento es doble, realmente me hace muy bien escuchar opiniones!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Aquí les dejo un capítulo más de esta historia. Les repito que no abandoné las demás pero sigo mis instintos de inspiración. Así que aquí tienen!**

 **Capítulo 5**

Rick sintió que se despertaba con un ligero dolor de cabeza, pero apenas abrió los ojos, reparó en que tenía a Kate en sus brazos, y que dormía plácidamente…

Cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir, consciente de que podría tratarse de un sueño. Pero no era así…

¿Cómo es que Kate había decidido quedarse con él y él no se había dado cuenta?

Sus ojos la escanearon en la penumbra y se dio cuenta de que ella vestía una remera de él. Rick deslizó suavemente una mano hacia abajo y acarició su piel a la altura de la pierna…

Kate protestó y se acomodó en sus brazos. Lo rozó instintivamente con su cadera y Rick entrecerró los ojos, excitado…

Su pelvis se movió involuntariamente contra ella y Kate suspiró. Se sintió culpable, sabía que ella estaría incómoda… ¿y si todo eso era un sueño? ¿Uno de esos sueños eróticos que le alegraban las mañanas, luego de una noche en soledad?

No, eso no podía ser un sueño, su aroma, su piel… todo era demasiado real… y Rick se encontró deseando que ella se despertara y le pidiera que hicieran el amor…

Deslizó una mano hacia su hombro y luego de correr su cabello a un costado y separar un poco el cuello de la remera, perdió su nariz allí, y luego comenzó a besarla…

Kate suspiró audiblemente y empujó sus caderas hacia atrás, buscándolo…

Rick apretó los ojos y ella giró un poco hasta quedar boca arriba. Se inclinó sobre ella y la besó húmedamente, cubriéndola luego con su cuerpo, su erección frotándola suavemente a la altura del abdomen…

-Castle…- siseó ella con la voz entrecortada y él la vio abrir los ojos.

-Déjame crear nuevas memorias contigo…- le dijo él y la sintió derretirse bajo sus caricias.

-No… por favor…- le dijo ella en voz bajísima, empujándolo un poco, deseando que él fuera más fuerte y la obligara a quedarse allí, a seguir disfrutando de todo eso…

-Kate…- él casi no podía contenerse.

-Dijimos que haríamos las cosas con cuidado, lentamente… esto no parece muy lento…

-Lo siento… te juro que lo siento…- dijo él y se movió un poco, dándole espacio.

-Escúchame…- le dijo y apoyó su mano sobre la cara de él- me encantó dormir contigo… me encanta que podamos estar así… pero igual esto es muy peligroso… Gina podría venir y…

-¿Y qué? ¿Tienes miedo?

-No es eso… tú sabes que no…

-La verdad es que yo no sé mucho, Kate… solo que te quiero a mi lado y que disfruto cuando estás cerca…

-Quedémonos con eso…- dijo y sonrió- ¿te preparo el desayuno?

-Preparémoslo juntos…

-Bien… pasaré por el baño y me vestiré… ¿te quedas un momento más?

-Sí, te espero…

* * *

Kate se tomó su tiempo para recomponerse de toda la situación que acababa de vivir, pero muy en el fondo reconoció que cada vez le costaba menos hacer el papel de amante, y fingir que tenía una relación con él, porque cada minuto que pasaba se sentía mejor estando a su lado…

Cuando salió, él ya se había levantado y lo encontró en la cocina, preparando unos huevos…

-Hey… creí que me esperarías…

-Bueno… digamos que tenía hambre…- dijo y sirvió los huevos en un plato y sin esperar demasiado tomó su tenedor y se sirvió un bocado.

-Yo también quiero…- dijo ella y le robó el tenedor, juguetona...

Rick la miró sonriente y ella tomó un bocado, luego de comer el suyo y se lo ofreció. Él la miró con intensidad y le siguió el juego, abriendo su boca para aceptar lo que ella le daba...

-Hey… buenos días…- los interrumpió Alexis que acababa de llegar cuando ella limpiaba, retirando los restos de comida con sus dedos de la boca de él, con ternura.

-Alexis…- dijo Rick y Kate se quedó un poco cortada, incómoda con la situación.

-Al final te quedaste…- dijo la pelirroja y Kate sintió que sus mejillas se enrojecían.

-Tú me pediste que cuidara a tu padre…- dijo sin saber qué más agregar.

-Por supuesto… no te estoy recriminando nada… gracias por cuidarlo, Kate…- le dijo y sonrió, dándoles a entender que sentía haberlos interrumpido.

-Fue un placer…- dijo y sintió los dedos de él en su cintura, por debajo del campo visual de Alexis.

-Creo que iré a dormir unas horas, estoy rendida y tengo que dar el examen a la tarde…- dijo Alexis bostezando.

-Descansa…- le dijo Kate y la miró mientras subía- y tú…- le dijo a él cuando la joven desapareció- deja ya de provocar…

-Yo no hice nada…- dijo con cara de inocente y le quitó el tenedor de la mano para seguir comiendo…

Kate lo miró con ternura y él le ofreció un bocado. Achicó los ojos cuando él la miró con deseo, al verla abriendo su boca para tomar lo que él le daba…

En ese momento volvieron a escuchar la puerta y vieron que Gina entraba. La rubia alzó las cejas con algo de rabia cuando vio la escena que tenía delante…

-¿Qué hace esta mujer aquí?- dijo sin reprimirse.

-Gina…- comenzó a decir Kate, aunque en realidad no había excusa...

-Yo le pedí que estuviera conmigo aquí… ¿cuál es el problema?- dijo Rick algo molesto.

-¿El problema?- Gina lanzó una carcajada irónica y Kate miró hacia un costado- ¿me crees idiota, Rick?

-No… para nada…

-Esta mujer no es nadie en tu vida… yo soy tu pareja, llego a tu casa, te encuentro desayunando románticamente con ella y no debo decir nada… sin mencionar que seguramente se despertaron juntos... ¿verdad?

-¿Románticamente?- ahora fue el turno de Rick de lanzar una carcajada, tratando de evitar el tema de que Kate sí se había quedado a dormir con él...

-Tú le estabas dando de comer en la boca… no me lo contaron, lo ví... no pienso seguir soportando esto…- Gina estaba muy enojada.

-¿Qué harás? ¿Desaparecerás de mi vida, finalmente?- dijo él y se quedó estático, sin comprender muy bien por qué había dicho eso.

-Rick…- dijo ella arrugando el entrecejo. ¿Acaso él había recordado algo?

-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?- preguntó Alexis bajando las escaleras.

-Nada… ve a descansar, Alexis…- le dijo Rick.

-Creo que mejor me voy…- dijo Kate e hizo ademán para moverse y tomar su chaqueta…

-No, no… tú te quedas…- le dijo él tomando su brazo.

-Rick…- insistió Kate.

-Richard, por favor…- dijo Gina.

-Parece que ustedes no entienden, el médico dijo que yo tenía que estar tranquilo, para poder recuperarme y recuperar mi memoria… con Kate estoy tranquilo, tú me exaltas, Gina… necesito a Kate a mi lado… espero que puedas comprenderlo… y sino…

-¿Sino qué?- dijo Gina llorando- tú, eres patética…- le dijo a Kate- aprovechándote de esta situación… de su falta de memoria… y tú… Richard… te arrepentirás…- dijo y se fue dando un portazo…

* * *

Se quedaron en silencio un momento y luego Kate lo miró.

-Rick…- intentó decirle algo ella.

-No digas nada…- dijo y tiró de su mano hasta que se fundieron en un abrazo- quédate conmigo…

-No iré a ningún lado…- le dijo ella, hablándole sobre su cuello, con los ojos cerrados, agradecida de que él hubiera reaccionado, aunque no la recordara, aunque no supiera sobre su mentira, reconociéndola y reconociendo su amor…

* * *

 **Bueno, parece que Rick, a pesar de no recordar nada, ya tomó la decisión de con quién quiere estar... veremo si Gina se queda tranquila o sigue molestando! Gracias por leer y espero que les siga gustando! Sé que no debería estar pidiendo esto, pero las reviews son muy gratificantes, así que si pueden comentar, para mí sería muy importante!** **Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Kate cortó la comunicación con su móvil y sacudió la cabeza con impotencia. Rick había desaparecido, ella intuía que había ido al baño y cuando regresó, ella lo miró con algo de pena…

-¿Pasó algo?

-Bueno… no es algo grave por suerte…- dijo y aclaró su garganta.

-Dime…

-Me llamaron de la comisaría… mis compañeros estuvieron cubriéndome todo lo que pudieron… pero se presentó una investigación fuera de la ciudad y tienen que irse…

-¿Entonces?

-Necesitan que alguien de Homicidios esté allí, en la comisaría… no puede no haber nadie… tendría que ir un par de horas…

-Kate…

-Lo siento… sé que te prometí que no te dejaría… pero… no depende de mí esta vez…

-Y yo… ¿puedo acompañarte?

-¿Te parece? Digo, quizá estás cansado… dolorido aún…y allí no tienes más que una silla…

-Podrías prestarme tu sillón que seguramente es más cómodo…- dijo y alzó las cejas.

-¿Recuerdas mi sillón?

-No… pero habría que ser un tonto para no imaginarse a una detective hermosa como tú sentada en un sillón que parece un trono…

Kate no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen que Rick acababa de describirle…

-¿En serio quieres venir?- le preguntó.

-Por supuesto… y de paso, quizá recuerde algo… quiero decir… ¿no es ahí donde pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo, tú y yo? ¿Donde nació nuestro compañerismo, nuestro amor?…- dijo y alzó las cejas.

-Castle…- jadeó ella, nerviosa- si quieres venir no me opongo…

-Porque no puedes vivir sin mí…- dijo él con aires de autosuficiencia.

-Además…- dijo ella y se sonrojó, se sorprendía de sentirse cada vez más cómoda expresando sus sentimientos.

-¿Por qué otra cosa sería?

-Porque quiero tenerte vigilado de cerca…- dijo y sonrió.

-Bien… ¿nos vamos?

-Tendría que pasar por mi casa para cambiarme primero…

* * *

Al poco rato entraban al departamento de Kate y Rick miraba el lugar, tratando de recordar… Kate se perdió en su habitación y buscó la ropa para cambiarse…

Rick no pudo evitar acercarse a la puerta y observarla. Sus ojos se oscurecieron cuando la vio solo en ropa interior. Ella se dio cuenta de que él estaba allí pero no hizo ningún comentario y de alguna manera disfrutó de esa observación. Terminó de cambiarse en silencio y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, pudo ver el deseo que le había provocado…

-Siento… siento haberte espiado… eres tan hermosa…- le dijo él cuando ella se quedaba sin saber qué decir.

-Castle…- dijo ella sin palabras.

-Lo siento tanto, Kate… yo… no puedo creer que no te recuerde…

-Ya basta con eso…- dijo ella y se acercó a él para abrazarlo.

-No, basta no… no puede ser…

-Rick… ahora solo importa que estás bien… que mejorarás y que quizá recuerdes todo pronto…

-¿Por qué me mientes Kate?- le preguntó él y ella abrió la boca, pasmada ¿acaso había recordado?

-¿Yo te miento?- preguntó como pudo.

-Indudablemente… sé que hay algo que no me estás diciendo… lo veo en tu mirada… por favor no me mientas…

-Rick… esto no es fácil para mí… no puedo decirte mucho, pero no es nada grave… quiero decir, no es que te esté ocultando algo… pero oíste a tu médico… no es bueno estar hablando para que te confundas…

-Kate…

-Rick… yo sé que estás afectado por todo esto… y quiero que sepas que yo te amo… que nada cambiará eso y que estoy feliz de poder decírtelo, creí que no podría hacerlo…

-Pero entonces, si hay sentimientos tan profundos… ¿por qué no podemos hacer el amor?

-Porque tú estás, o al menos estabas en una relación con Gina y no es justo que sin recordar nada yo te fuerce a hacer cosas que no están bien…

-¿No están bien? Acabas de decirme que me amas, Kate… ¿cómo se entiende eso?

-Escucha…- dijo Kate tratando de calmarse- una cosa es que nosotros hayamos tenido una historia, sabiendo lo que hacíamos… ahora las cosas son distintas… tú no recuerdas nada y no es justo que yo te empuje a hacer nada…

-Está bien…- dijo él levantando una mano- no quiero que se te haga tarde…

-Rick… - dijo ella y se acercó, casi invadiendo su espacio personal- para mí también es difícil… el deseo es muy fuerte… y también lo es el amor…

-¿Tú sabes por qué no dejé a Gina? No lo entiendo…

-Yo tampoco… pero eso no importa ahora…- dijo y besó sus labios lánguidamente, totalmente entregada a él…

* * *

Salieron un momento después, todavía sintiéndose algo inquietos por la conversación. Rick seguía preguntándose cómo es que Kate tenía el lugar de amante, con todos los sentimientos que despertaba en él… y él seguía al lado de alguien como Gina…

Cuando llegaron a la comisaría, Rick se sintió en su casa, era inexplicable porque realmente no se acordaba de nada ni de nadie. Los chicos ya se habían ido, pero algunos oficiales con quien él solía charlar de vez en cuando se sintieron raros al notar en él una sonrisa de compromiso, y estando al tanto de lo que ocurría, por supuesto…

Rick se sentó en la silla y la observó a ella trabajando. Viéndola así se dio cuenta de qué mecanismo había funcionado en su interior para enamorarse de ella… y era tan afortunado de que a ella le pasara lo mismo…

Porque de eso no había dudas, él podía ver en sus ojos, más allá de sus palabras, que ella estaba tan enamorada de él como él de ella…

Rick se estiró un poco en su silla mientras esperaba un café que Kate le había prometido.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y vio salir a una mujer que lo miró sonriente. Era morena, simpática y se acercó a él ampliando su perfecta sonrisa…

-Hey, Castle… me alegra verte por aquí… ¿estás mejor?

-Sí, bueno… digamos que sí…

-Pues… soy una tonta… soy Lanie, la médica forense del equipo…- dijo y extendió la mano.

-Encantado… aunque supongo que nos hemos conocido antes…

-Sí… pero no importa… ya recordarás… lo importante es que estás bien…

-Kate me dice siempre lo mismo…

-¿Kate? ¿La llamas así ahora?

-Es su nombre, ¿no?

-Sí, es cierto, no quiero confundirte…

-Por eso ella me llama Castle…- reflexionó Rick.

-Así es… ¿ella dónde está?

-Fue a preparar café… estamos un poco aburridos… es decir, ella tiene cosas que hacer, yo soy el aburrido…

-Bueno… lo bueno es que estás aquí…

-Sí… me encanta estar con Kate… estos días hemos estado juntos todo el tiempo…

-Entiendo…- dijo Lanie con seriedad- ¿y Gina?

-Gina… bueno… ella… digamos que no me hace muy bien…

-Pero Kate si…

-Creo que salta a la vista…

-Aunque no recuerdes…

-Aún así… mi cabeza está hecha un caos, pero mi corazón me mantiene aquí…

-Déjame decirte que sin memoria tomas mejores decisiones que con memoria…- dijo Lanie y sonrió.

Kate salió de la sala de descanso con dos tazas y los vio sonriendo de lejos. Lanie siempre había sido una buena compañía para él. ¿La habría recordado?

-Hey, Beckett…- dijo la médica cuando la vio.

-Lanie… no sabía que venías…

-Me di una vuelta… buscaba a Javi…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

-¿Recuerdas a Lanie, Castle?

-No… pero lamento no hacerlo… aunque no más de lo que lamento no recordarte a ti…- dijo y se perdió en sus ojos.

Kate sintió que las tazas se le deslizaban de las manos al ver la mirada de él y también la forma curiosa en que Lanie disfrutaba de la situación…

-Creo que mejor me iré a trabajar… ¿le avisas a Javi que estuve?

-Sí, por supuesto…- dijo y caminó con ella hasta el ascensor, luego de hacerle señas a Rick de que la acompañaría…

Kate caminó a la par de Lanie sin hablar, pero la médica no pudo evitar comentar…

-Así que se han pasado todo el tiempo juntos… me alegra…- dijo y la miró de costado.

-Bueno… digamos que esta situación despertó en mí muchos sentimientos y…

-¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?

-Algo…- dijo y Lanie sonrió ampliamente- pero… porque él cree que somos… amantes…

-¿Amantes? Eso suena maravilloso… pero complicado…- dijo Lanie arrugando su nariz.

-Así de complicado… sobre todo porque no se lo desmentí y ahora tengo que hacerme cargo…

-Pues hazlo… pero bien… disfrútalo, amiga… quizás el destino los puso en esta situación para que por fin se animaran…

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que tendrías que escribir un libro de autoayuda?- dijo y la médica lanzó una carcajada, besó su mejilla y subió al ascensor.

* * *

Kate volvió a su escritorio y Rick tomó su mano con ternura y la miró a los ojos.

-Me encanta que todo el mundo esté satisfecho cuando hablo de que tú y yo estamos juntos…

-Digamos que hay mucha gente que nos quiere y piensa que deberíamos estarlo…

-Entonces, me alegra estar haciendo lo correcto…- dijo y besó su mano, sin apartar su mirada de la de ella…

* * *

 **Bueno, a pesar de que este capítulo fue más tranquilo, no me digan que no se asustaron como Kate cuando él le reclamó que le mentía! Jaja! Nos vemos en el proximo y gracias por leer y comentar!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! siento no haber actualizado ayer y también no haber contestado los mensajes que me dejaron en las otras historias, estoy con algunos días complicados y la verdad es que no me dio tiempo... pero volveré a hacerlo, prometido!**

 **Espero que les guste el capítulo, es como que todo está comenzando a aclararse... pero todavía falta!**

 **Disfruten!**

 **Capítulo 7**

Era casi de noche cuando entraron otra vez a la casa de Rick. Martha les había dejado una nota explicándoles que tenía que salir urgentemente de viaje y que le había pedido a Alexis que la acompañara.

Kate miró a Rick con expresión de desconfianza, ¿así de fácil habían desaparecido las dos únicas personas en las que él confiaba para cuidarlo?

-Oh, vamos, Castle…- podrías ser más creativo.

-¿Más creativo? No sé de qué me hablas…

-No hacía falta que enviaras a tu madre y tu hija de viaje para pedirme que me quede a cuidarte…

-¿Ah, no?- preguntó él con interés.

-A pesar de que todo esto me parece bastante inventado, no tengo problemas en quedarme… sabes que yo te… te quiero ver bien…

-Entiendo… pero igualmente esto no es algo armado… digamos que fue el destino…

-Sí… claro…- dijo ella y lo acompañó para sentarse en el sillón.

Rick se tomó la cabeza con algo de molestia y ella se puso en alerta…

-¿Estás bien?

-Todo lo bien que puedo estar sin poder recordar una buena parte de mi vida… y cuando digo buena, no exagero…- dijo y ella no pudo evitar tragar saliva, ¿desde cuándo había imaginado que mantener su mentira sería fácil? Sobre todo con el carácter de Rick…

-Tienes que relajarte un poco…

-¿Me ayudarías?

-Dime qué quieres que haga…- dijo ella con una sonrisa, quería mimarlo.

-Te quiero cerca…- dijo y ella se mordió el labio con nerviosismo.

-¿Así de cerca?- preguntó ella abrazándolo y permitiendo que él descansara su cabeza en su hombro.

-Así…- dijo él con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Quieres comer algo?

-Quiero dormir un poco… no tengo hambre…

-Bien… vamos a dormir…- le dijo ella y él sonrió, contento de tenerla a su lado.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la habitación ella se encerró en el baño y salió con una remera y un short. Él se había quitado la ropa y se había acostado con su bóxer…

Rick cerró los ojos cuando ella se acomodó en sus brazos y se dejó llevar por el momento…

-Cerezas…- dijo y sonrió.

-Sí…- dijo ella.

-Recuerdo las cerezas, recuerdo tu cara Kate… recuerdo tu expresión… tus ojos… ¿fue allí cuando comenzamos?

-No, bueno, no… ¿me recordaste?

-Recordé eso…- dijo y sonrió, apretándola entre sus brazos.

Kate se tensó ¿y si él recordaba todo el resto? ¿y si se daba cuenta de la mentira?

-Rick…

-Shhh…- dijo él y apoyó su dedo índice sobre la boca de ella- quiero soñar contigo…

Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, él sonriendo, evocando ese recuerdo que había tenido, ese único recuerdo por ahora…

Ella, por el contrario, estaba tensa, nerviosa… todo parecía perfecto pero la perfección podría esfumarse en cualquier momento…

Rick se quedó dormido y ella lo observó dormir un buen rato. Era como una despedida, de pronto tenía pánico de que cuando él recordara, no pudiera perdonarle la mentira… aunque esa mentira, además del accidente, los hubiera empujado a estar juntos…

Se quedó dormida casi toda la noche y se despertó al amanecer, cuando él comenzó a moverse, en sueños, inquieto…

-Rick…- le dijo preocupada.

-No… no puedo seguir contigo…- dijo entre sueños, quejándose.

-Rick… hey… estás soñando…- dijo y lo tocó con suavidad.

-¡Déjame en paz!- dijo él y abrió los ojos, y se quedó mirándola con la vista perdida, agitado.

-Rick…- repitió Kate asustada.

-Kate… creo que… no lo sé… tuve un sueño…- dijo y se tomó la nuca, adonde se había golpeado.

-¿Un sueño? ¿una pesadilla?

-Algo así… no sé si no fue un recuerdo…

-¿Un recuerdo? ¿Cómo el de las cerezas?

-No… no fue un recuerdo tuyo…

-¿Quieres contarme?- le dijo y tomó su mano con suavidad.

-Estaba aquí en casa, con Gina…- dijo y la vio contraerse, algo incómoda.

-¿Entonces?

-Ella estaba furiosa, y yo también… yo le decía que no podíamos seguir juntos… que la relación no daba para más…y ella me acusaba, me decía que había otra, que esa eras tú…

-Rick…- dijo Kate y abrió la boca- ¿crees que eso podría ser un recuerdo?

-No estoy seguro… pero ella reaccionaba mal… me decía que no se detendría ante nada para arruinarme la vida, que había jugado con ella y recuerdo que cuando se iba, yo giré para no mirarla irse, porque no quería saber nada más con ella… y ahí fue cuando sentí que algo me golpeaba…

-Entonces fue ella…- dijo Kate mientras sentía que todas las piezas se unían en su cabeza.

-¿Tú crees que ella me golpeó?

-Bueno, no hay demasiadas dudas si lo que soñaste es un recuerdo…

-Kate… yo estaba haciendo las cosas bien… si eso es cierto y no lo inventé, yo le confesaba que no quería seguir porque quería estar contigo…

-Rick…- dijo y creyó que era el momento de decirle la verdad, ya no valía la pena seguir mintiendo.

Rick la miró, todavía afectado por lo que había soñado y escucharon que alguien entraba en el loft.

-¿Habrán vuelto tu madre y Alexis?- se le ocurrió a Kate.

-No… Gina…- dijo él y apretó los labios con rencor.

-Rick… no sabes si todo eso es cierto…

-Lo voy a averiguar…- dijo y se levantó, se puso una bata encima y salió de la habitación.

* * *

-¡Rick!- dijo Gina asustada- lo siento, no quería despertarte… solo… me había olvidado algo y quería recuperarlo…- dijo en voz alta y Kate, que estaba tras la puerta la escuchó.

-Tampoco está bien que entres como si esta siguiera siendo tu casa…- dijo Rick con seriedad, pero conteniendo la rabia.

-No seas cruel… por favor…

-¿Cruel? Escucha, Gina… esta noche tuve un sueño… y creo que ese sueño fue un recuerdo… y créeme que desearía que hubiese sido algo inventado, que no ocurrió… porque si es cierto… entonces tú eres la culpable de todo esto…

-Rick…- dijo Gina y bajó la vista.

-¿Es cierto? ¿Fuiste tú la que me golpeó y arrancó todos los recuerdos de mi cabeza?

-Yo… bueno… no recuerdo mucho…- se excusó Gina y Kate no soportó más, salió, así como estaba de la habitación y la rubia se quedó mirándola con sorpresa.

-¿Tú no recuerdas? ¿Qué clase de mentira es esa?- dijo Rick ofuscado.

-Gina…- dijo Kate con cuidado.

-Ustedes… ustedes siempre estuvieron juntos y riéndose de mí…

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que hablamos…- dijo Rick- tú no tenías ningún derecho de golpearme… ¿y si el daño es permanente?

-Yo… lo siento… estaba furiosa… sospechaba que me engañabas… y cuando me confirmaste que estabas enamorado de ella yo… me cegué… lo golpeé con uno de los adornos de su escritorio...

-¿Y qué pasó después?- preguntó Kate.

-Después… él se dio vuelta tomándose la cabeza y me insultó… pero no se veía que estuviese mal… yo me fui y luego me enteré que estaba internado…

-Y no dijiste nada…

-Cuando me enteré que había perdido la memoria… no lo sé… estúpidamente creí que tendría otra oportunidad… pero veo que no...- dijo con algo de tristeza.

-Te voy a demandar, Gina…- dijo apuntándola con el dedo.

-¿Y qué me sacarás? Tú ya me estabas engañando...- le dijo con rabia.

-No lo sé, no me importa… pagarás por lo que me hiciste…

-Mejor te vas, Gina…- dijo Kate y la rubia estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero se dio media vuelta y se fue…

* * *

Rick se tapó la cara con las manos y suspiró con cansancio.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó ella mirándolo de cerca.

-No puedo creerlo, Kate… no puedo creer que esta mujer nos haya arruinado la vida así…

-Esto pasará, Rick… lo superaremos…- trató de calmarlo.

-Tú… ¿tú sabías que yo la dejaría para estar contigo?

-No, no tenía idea…- dijo ella con voz temblorosa, emocionada… no podía creer que las cosas se hubiesen dado de esa forma.

-No puedo creerlo…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

-Debes tratar de calmarte…- insistió ella.

-Esa mujer me dejó sin recuerdos… yo sé que está mal que la haya engañado… pero eso no le da derecho a hacer nada de lo que hizo…

-Rick…- Kate se sentía culpable.

-Kate…- dijo y la miró de pies a cabeza, con deseo, y también con desesperación- por favor, necesito recordarte…

-Ojalá pudiera hacer algo…- dijo ella con tristeza y culpa.

Rick levantó la mano y acarició su cara. Ella se perdió en sus ojos, tratando de descifrarlo…

-Tú sabes que hay algo que puedes hacer…- le dijo y miró sus labios.

Y cuando ella iba a preguntarle a qué se refería, la sorprendió acercándola a él y besándola con tanta intensidad que ambos sintieron que sus cuerpos se fundirían juntos…

* * *

 **Bueno, parece que ya no hay más impedimentos, solo la mentira! Veremos como sigue! Gracias por leer! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Kate interrumpió el beso muy a su pesar y lo miró.

-Rick…- le dijo y él volvió a besarla.

-Por favor, por favor, Kate…- le dijo y levantó una mano, acariciando su pecho por encima de la remera que ella llevaba puesta.

Kate sintió como su cuerpo reaccionaba a él y jadeó, entreabriendo sus labios y dándole mayor acceso a su boca…

Rick la apretó en sus brazos mientras exploraba su boca con vehemencia, como si no le alcanzara con todo lo que hacía…

Kate se dejó llevar, sabiendo que no había vuelta atrás y tampoco queriendo detenerse, ya no tenía sentido…

Rick siguió besándola y acariciándola mientras la empujaba suavemente hacia la habitación…

Al llegar, el beso se interrumpió y ella se mordió el labio, sabiendo que ya era inhumano hacerlos sufrir a ambos así…

Se separó un poco, levantó su remera y se la quitó sin cortar el contacto visual. Rick la miró con ojos oscuros y la hizo recostar en la cama mientras se quitaba la bata.

Rick amoldó su cuerpo al de ella mientras la besaba otra vez en los labios, intensamente. Y luego siguió camino hacia abajo, pasando por su cuello, para terminar en su pecho…

Kate apretó los ojos y luego se relajó bajo sus caricias. Sentía que su corazón latía al doble de lo normal, no quería pensar, solo sentirlo… saber qué tan parecidas eran sus fantasías con esta realidad…

Mientras con sus manos seguía acariciando su pecho, Rick descendió con sus labios hacia su abdomen y cuando llegó al ombligo, levantó la vista. Kate que había echado la cabeza hacia atrás, lo miró mordiéndose el labio y lo vio abrir los ojos…

-Te recuerdo… así… - le dijo en voz baja.

-Por favor…- le dijo ella que quería seguir así, sin pensar.

Rick cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la suavidad de la piel de ella sin saber que lo que recordaba o creí que recordaba, eran sus fantasías…

Deslizó el short y la ropa interior de ella hacia abajo y Kate gimió con desesperación cuando los labios de él hicieron contacto exactamente donde más atención necesitaba…

Le dedicó un buen rato a estimularla y levantó la vista cuando la sintió temblar, al alcanzar el máximo placer…

Kate lo miró con necesidad y él se quitó el bóxer mientras tanteaba en su mesa de noche para buscar protección…

Rick cambió de posición y se sentó para recibirla. Ella lo besó húmedamente mientras descendía sobre él, milímetro a milímetro, hasta que llegó lo más profundo que pudo.

Kate echó la cabeza hacia atrás y Rick aprovechó para besar su cuello mientras ella se ajustaba a su tamaño…

-Me estoy muriendo por ti…- le dijo él al oído y comenzó a moverse.

-Yo también… te juro que si…- le dijo ella agitada, sintiéndose cada vez más cerca de volver a alcanzar el clímax.

-Te amo…- le dijo tomándola del cabello de la nuca y la miró a los ojos- lo siento aquí en mi corazón…

Kate sonrió y lo besó mientras intentaba emparejar su ritmo…

-Yo también, yo también te amo…- dijo y a los pocos segundos se dejó ir cuando lo sintió tensarse a él y llegar al clímax intensamente…

Rick la siguió besando y luego ella descansó su cabeza sobre su hombro, tratando de reponerse…

Kate sintió las manos de él, acariciando con ternura su espalda…

-¿Por qué me hiciste sufrir tanto, Kate? ¿por qué esperar tanto para algo así?

Kate se tensó, ¿acaso él recordaba?

-Rick… yo…

-Sé que fue molesto que yo no te recordara, sobre todo por el triste papel que te daba a mi lado… pero ya ves, yo estaba haciendo bien las cosas cuando hablé con Gina…

-Sí…- dijo Kate y suspiró, entre aliviada y nerviosa.

Rick se desconectó y desechó el preservativo. Ella se acurrucó contra su pecho y suspiró.

-Dios… qué tarde se ha hecho…- dijo observando el reloj de la mesa de noche…

-¿Tienes que irte?

-Digamos que en un rato debería levantarme…

-Entonces… tendremos tiempo para un…¿segundo round?

-Tú…- dijo apoyando su dedo índice sobre su pecho- eres insaciable…

-Solo cuando tengo el estímulo necesario…- se mofó él y ella sonrió.

-Pues… yo guardaría esas intenciones para luego… seré un desastre si no descanso un poco… creo que iré a ducharme…

-¿Puedo acompañarte? Mis intenciones son buenas…- dijo él y ella sonrió y se mordió el labio con ternura.

-Las manos quietas…- lo sentenció y lo escuchó reír.

* * *

Por supuesto que Rick no dejó quietas sus manos y la ducha fue bastante más intensa de lo que Kate hubiese querido…

Se sentaron para disfrutar del desayuno y él se quedó mirándola un momento…

-¿Qué?

-Soy feliz…- dijo él y sonrió.

Kate sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Él tomó su mano y besó sus dedos.

-Me siento un tonto, pero no puedo dejar de mirarte, de amarte, de recordar lo que acaba de suceder… no me importaría no recuperar la memoria nunca más si tú estás a mi lado…

Ella sonrió, comprendiendo el significado de sus palabras y él apretó su mano.

-¿De verdad demandarás a Gina?- le preguntó con cuidado, sabía que ese era un tema complicado para él y quería cambiar un poco de tema...

-¿Qué Gina?- dijo y lanzó una carcajada- realmente no lo sé… lo único que me importa en este momento eres tú… tenerte en mis brazos, sentir tu piel bajo mis dedos, tu boca en la mía…

-Richard Castle… no estás colaborando para que pueda irme a trabajar…- dijo apantallándose con las manos porque repentinamente sentía mucho calor.

-¿No podré convencerte de que te quedes y nos pasemos todo el día en la cama?- dijo y alzó las cejas repetidamente. Ella sonrió y alzó las suyas.

-¿Crees que puedo hacer lo que quiera? Ya pedí suficientes días para cuidarte…

-Entonces te acompañaré…

-Te aburrirás…

-No si me paso el día mirándote…

-¿Y eso es divertido?

-No sé si divertido, pero muy estimulante… me lo pasaré pensando en todas las cosas que te haré cuando volvamos a casa…

-¿Casa?

-Aquí… a nuestra casa…

-Wow… wow… wow… ¿no vas muy rápido?

-No… no me parece…- dijo él y la atrajo a su cuerpo.

-Rick…- jadeó ella cuando él le dedicó un poco de atención a su cuello.

-Mejor te vas ahora porque no respondo…

-Te llamaré más tarde…-le dijo ella y luego de besar sus labios lo dejó allí, mirando la puerta.

Cuando salió del edificio, Kate respiró hondo y sonrió. Había sido increíble de principio a fin pero… ¿Hasta cuándo seguiría con esa mentira que ni siquiera tenía sentido?

Detuvo un taxi y se acomodó en el asiento con cansancio. No podía quejarse, era el cansancio mejor ganado de todos y no podía tampoco arrepentirse, solo esperaba que él pudiera comprenderla cuando supiera la verdad…

Kate miró sin mirar las calles de la ciudad mientras seguía pensando en las posibilidades que tenía… cuando se bajó en la doce, había tomado una decisión, esa misma noche hablaría con él y le diría toda la verdad…

* * *

 **Bueno, digamos que Kate se dejó llevar, quizá Rick no lo tome tan mal cuando se entere... ¿se animará a decírselo, Kate? Nos vemos en el próximo, gracias por leer!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Kate miró el reloj y sonrió con nerviosismo, se moría de ganas de ver a Rick, quería volver para sumergirse en sus brazos, pero la realidad era que tendría que hablar con él, eso era importante… no había sido un día tan cansador y ella se había pasado pensando en volver para verlo, para compartir cosas... y la cama, por supuesto...

Kate siempre había sabido que tendrían química en la intimidad, pero lo que había sucedido la había dejado con ganas de mucho más y eso ya no podía esperar...

Cuando faltaba un rato para salir, pensó en irse. Tenía récord de haberse quedado después de hora tantas veces...

Habló con sus compañeros y se fue. Decidió que pasaría por su casa para ducharse y cambiarse. En casa de Rick tenía pocas cosas y no le gustaba la idea de vestir siempre lo mismo…

Se duchó rápidamente al llegar y se descubrió fantaseando con él, con sus enormes manos acariciándola, el aroma de su piel, sus besos...

Cuando salía del baño, con el cabello aún goteando, escuchó el sonido de su móvil…

-Beckett…- contestó por reflejo.

-Hey… ¿dónde estás? Te pasé a buscar por la comisaría, me dijeron que te habías ido…

-Sí, aproveché para salir un rato antes… lo siento…- dijo y se mordió el labio, podía sentir la desilusión de él…

-No te preocupes, ¿ya llegaste a casa?

-No… estoy en mi casa… vine a ducharme… necesitaba cambiarme de ropa… buscar algunas cosas…

-Bien, bueno… iré para allá…

-No hace falta… quiero decir… en unos minutos saldré… no vale la pena que vengas…

-Si es para verte unos minutos antes de lo previsto, siempre vale la pena… Kate… ¿te pasa algo?- Rick notaba que algo no estaba bien...

-No… nada…- dijo tratando de disimular el nerviosismo.

-¿No quieres que nos veamos?

-Yo no dije eso… haz como quieras… mi idea era ir lo más rápido posible… yo también tengo ganas de verte Rick…

-¿Ah, sí?- dijo él y ella inmediatamente captó la diferencia en su tono.

-Muchas ganas…- dijo ella en voz baja y lo escuchó suspirar audiblemente del otro lado.

-Nos vemos en casa… pero no tardes… sólo con escuchar tu voz estoy… digamos que…- dijo y se interrumpió, no hacía falta aclarar...

-Yo también… ya voy…- dijo y cortaron.

Kate se desperezó un poco tratando de no darle importancia a lo que su cuerpo le indicaba. Su piel estaba erizada y su ropa interior ya estaba húmeda…

Se apresuró, tomó un par de mudas de ropa y tomó un taxi en la puerta de su departamento. Casi no podía esperar a verlo…

* * *

Entró al loft usando las llaves que Rick le había dado y se mordió el labio cuando vio que todo estaba oscuro. ¿Había hecho más rápido que él? No, eso era imposible… tal vez él había pensado que ella tardaría un poco más y había ido a comprar alguna cosa… seguramente la cena...

Mientras meditaba si tomaba su móvil y lo llamaba para avisarle que había llegado, sintió algunos ruidos en la habitación y no pudo evitar sonreír…

Dejó el bolso a un costado y se dirigió con cautela a la habitación, seguramente él no se había dado cuenta de que ella había llegado…

Cuando abrió la puerta lo encontró acostado, totalmente desnudo, solo tapado por su laptop, ubicada estratégicamente, en la que él escribía concentrado…

Rick alzó la vista y la miró con interés. Ella tenía el cabello húmedo todavía, no se había ni siquiera molestado en secárselo, eso le quitaría tiempo de estar con él…

Kate sintió que la boca se le secaba cuando él dejó la laptop a un costado y pudo verlo en toda su gloria.

-Pensé que no llegarías nunca…- le dijo él mientras la veía desabotonar la camisa que llevaba puesta.

Kate paseó su mirada por el cuerpo de él y alzó las cejas.

-¿Acaso crees que yo no sufro de imaginarme todo lo que podríamos estar haciendo cuando no estamos juntos?- le dijo en voz grave, sexy.

-¿Te ayudo con la ropa?- le preguntó él inquieto.

-Yo puedo…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio cuando vio la forma en que él reaccionaba con cada centímetro de piel que ella le revelaba.

Rick enfocó sus ojos en ella y cerró su mano alrededor de su erección, masajeándola casi sin darse cuenta, estaba desesperado.

Kate inspiró hondo para controlarse un momento, mientras terminaba con ese strip- tease silencioso…

Se reunieron en un abrazo intenso, cálido, húmedo, entre besos y caricias…

Rick tomó la mano de Kate y la reemplazó por la suya. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió la intensidad de sus masajes y cuando los abrió, la observó mirando lo que hacía, casi en estado de trance…

-Te eché de menos todo el día… me lo pasé pensando en este momento y sin embargo… ninguna fantasía puede contigo…- le dijo al oído y ella apretó los ojos cuando sintió los pulgares de él acariciando su pecho.

Las caricias se hicieron cada vez más lánguidas y Kate se detuvo en seco…

-Ya basta de preparación… te necesito ahora mismo…- le dijo y él la besó húmedamente mientras se colocaba la protección.

Rick se acomodó sobre ella y la miró a los ojos mientras la completaba, milímetro a milímetro…

Kate recordó la conversación que tenían pendiente y se distrajo unos segundos, pero supo que era imposible hablar en ese estado de excitación…

Rick comenzó a moverse a un ritmo al que a ella le fue imposible pensar… unos minutos más tarde, aferraba sus uñas a los hombros de él, cuando lo sentía alcanzar el clímax y lo seguía unos segundos después…

Rick la tomó en sus brazos luego y se quedaron medio dormidos, la actividad había sido intensa…

* * *

Kate se despertó con las caricias insistentes de él en su abdomen. Él la abrazaba por detrás y sentía su respiración suavemente en su nuca… estaba en el cielo…

-Quiero hacerte el amor otra vez…- lo escuchó decirle al oído y los dedos de él bajaron suavemente por su abdomen hasta el pubis.

Kate cerró los ojos y jadeó con desesperación. Como si ella fuera a negarse… aunque tuvieran que hablar… hablar… tenían que hablar…

-Rick…- le dijo en un tono que a ella le pareció desconocido.

-Eres hermosa Kate…

-Escucha…- dijo y gimió porque las caricias de él no la dejaban pensar…

-Hablemos después… ahora necesito sentirte…- le dijo él y la hizo girar para besarla.

Kate luchó unos breves segundos para salirse con la suya, pero se encontró sobre él, besándolo como si fuera la última vez y estableciendo un ritmo casi agónico una vez que descendió sobre él… ¿Y si no le decía nada? ¿Y si él nunca recordaba? ¿Para qué arriesgarse con algo que seguramente terminaría en una recriminación de su parte? ¿No era mejor enfocarse en disfrutar?

Rick la miró sonriente desde abajo y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Sentía que nunca tendría suficiente de él… y afortunadamente a él le pasaba lo mismo…

* * *

 **Bueno, por ahora la charla deberá esperar. Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen algún comentario, o crítica... gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Llegó el fin de semana y Kate cada día estaba más segura de que no era necesario aclarar nada, los momentos con él eran permanentemente intensos, románticos, cargados de pasión…

Como Martha y Alexis habían vuelto de su viaje, Rick le propuso ir a pasar el fin de semana a los Hamptons y Kate estuvo feliz… sentía que estaba en el mejor de los mundos, realizada desde el punto de vista sentimental, feliz… como nunca antes…

El hecho de recordar o no para Rick había dejado de ser importante, se sentía cómodo y correcto tener a Kate a su lado y no quería pensar en nada más…

Había hablado una vez más con Gina por teléfono para pedirle las llaves de su casa y la mujer se las había hecho llegar, junto con sus disculpas por todo lo que había sucedido…

Pero a Rick no le importaba nada más, solo mirar hacia adelante con Kate y cada día que pasaba se sentía más cómodo con la idea de pasar cada minuto de su vida con ella… aunque a veces se preguntara como era que no habían decidido estar juntos antes…

* * *

Cuando llegaron a los Hamptons, Rick volvió a redescubrir su casa, todas sus cosas y Kate se dedicó a disfrutar de su compañía, habían descubierto que podían estar en silencio, cada uno en lo suyo, sin embargo se sentían juntos, más que nunca…

Aunque estaba bastante fresco, salieron a caminar por la playa y Rick la tomó en sus brazos, protector… el viento no era tan fuerte, pero les molestaba un poco, y sin embargo, siguieron adelante…

Se detuvieron cerca de un muelle, habían estado en ese silencio que habían aprendido a compartir esos días…

Rick la abrazó y la miró a los ojos con ternura…

-¿Cómo fue la primera vez que nos vimos?- dijo y Kate le sonrió, recordándolo.

-Bueno… tuve que llevarte a declarar… había un tipo que cometía asesinatos imitando tus libros…

-Mmm… suena interesante… ¿lo atrapamos?

-Por supuesto… lo hicimos con tu ayuda, y te convertiste en consultor…

-¿Así de golpe?

-Bueno, tenías tus conexiones con el alcalde y el capitán Montgomery enseguida aceptó que te unieras a nosotros…

-¿Así empezó todo?

-No… al principio eras como una aparición maligna para mí… me sentía invadida, demasiado atraída y no quería saber nada contigo…

-Qué complicada…- dijo y besó su frente.

-¿Cómo que complicada? ¿Qué clase de mujer hubiese sido si me hubiera arrojado a tus brazos sólo porque tenía deseos?

-Una que sigue sus instintos y no se equivoca…

-Con el periódico del lunes todos somos sabios… señor Castle…

Rick entrecerró los ojos sintiendo que no era la primera vez que ella le decía eso y que lo llamaba así…

-¿Recordaste algo?- le preguntó algo ansiosa.

-No…- dijo él perdido en sus ojos- fue solo una sensación… como un déjà vu… la idea de que esto ya lo viví…

-Sé lo que es… bueno…- dijo y tragó saliva con incomodidad.

-¿Cómo fue la primera vez, Kate? ¿Qué nos empujó a estar juntos?

-Rick…

-Ya no importa lo que pase… puedes decírmelo…

-Pero el médico dijo…

-El médico no está viviendo lo que yo… es fácil hablar cuando no eres quien sufre esto…

-Pensé que habías dicho que no sufrías…

-Bueno… no es que lo sufra… no me interesa acordarme absolutamente de todo… pero de esos momentos que fueron tan importantes… ¿por qué no puedes contarme?

Kate sintió un nudo en la garganta y supo que no podía seguir engañándolo, tarde o temprano él lo sabría y cada minuto que pasaba era peor…

Acarició su cara y se perdió en sus ojos, él sabía que ella estaba inquieta, nerviosa por algo… le dio tiempo, se quedó en silencio…

Kate tiró de su mano y se sentaron sobre la arena, muy cerca, casi abrazados…

-Te amo, Rick…

-Yo también, Kate… ¿qué es lo que pasa?- le dijo separando una hebra de cabello que con el viento, se interponía entre ellos.

-Escucha… cuando tuviste ese accidente, del que no sabríamos si saldrías bien, yo me desesperé…

-Por supuesto… te pido disculpas por haberte hecho pasar por eso…

-Tú no tienes culpa de nada, Rick… ambos fuimos unos necios…

-¿Por no haber dejado de lado todo para estar juntos?

-Exacto…

-Entonces yo tengo más culpa porque estaba con alguien más… tú solo me esperabas… aceptabas el lugar horrible que yo te daba de amante...

-No, Rick… no es así…

-¿No? ¿Estabas con alguien?

-No… digamos que estuve con alguien hace un tiempo… pero ya no…

-No entiendo…

-Nuestra primera vez fue hace muy poco… hace unos días…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Eso… que nosotros no éramos amantes… que nunca engañaste a Gina conmigo…

-Pero… esos recuerdos que tuve en nuestra primera vez…

-Debieron ser fantasías… créeme, yo también las tuve todo el tiempo en que estuve enamorada de ti sin que tuviéramos una relación…

-Pero… ¿por qué me mentiste Kate?

-Porque estoy enamorada de ti, porque creí que te perdería para siempre sin poder disfrutar y saber lo que era que fuéramos uno solo…- dijo y sintió que las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas, incontrolables…

-¿Todo el mundo sabía que me mentías?

-Sólo se enteró tu madre, porque pensé que se me escapaba de las manos… y luego Lanie, porque quería decírtelo y no sabía cómo…

-¿Por qué no decirme que estaba equivocado? ¿Por qué confundirme?

-No quería hacerlo… sólo quería vivir el amor contigo… tú asumiste que nosotros teníamos una relación y me dio lástima desmentirlo… quise creerlo y todo se hizo una tremenda bola de nieve y cuando quise acordar estaba atrapada… y pasando el mejor momento de mi vida… porque me había atrevido a afrontar mis sentimientos por ti…

-No puedo creerlo… no puede ser…- dijo y la soltó, sacudiendo la cabeza y poniéndose de pie.

-Rick… por favor… te juro que nada de esto fue por engañarte, sino por miedo a perderte… porque te amo y siempre fui inepta en expresar mis sentimientos…

-Pues mira cómo has aprendido… sin tomar riesgos…- le dijo él algo dolido.

-¿Te parece que no tomé riesgos?

-¿Cuándo planeabas decírmelo? ¿Cuándo tengamos nietos?

-Si tú nunca recordabas, me daba la impresión de que nada de lo que había sucedido antes tenía importancia…

-Es fácil decirlo cuando tienes tus recuerdos y puedes decidirlo…- le dijo mirándola desde arriba.

-Tú no tienes idea de lo que yo sufrí cuando me enteré que peleabas por tu vida en esa cama de hospital… cómo me arrepentí de cada vez que rechacé tus avances… de no haberte confesado mis sentimientos, esperando no sé que momento indicado…

Rick comenzó a caminar y ella se puso de pie, y lo siguió en silencio…

-Necesito un poco de aire…- le dijo sin mirarla, sabiendo que ella venía detrás.

-¿No vas a perdonarme? ¿Ni siquiera sabiendo que lo hice por miedo, por amor?

Rick giró sobre sus talones y la miró con dolor. Sintió que su mundo se detenía al ver que ella tenía en su cara el reflejo exacto de ese dolor…

-Quizá no tengas idea de cómo se siente el poder confiar en una persona porque no sabes en quien hacerlo… yo confiaba en ti… Kate… ahora no estoy tan seguro…- dijo y giró en redondo, y siguió caminando.

Kate miró hacia abajo y sintió vergüenza. Él tenía toda la razón del mundo…

* * *

 **Bueno, ya se enteró de la verdad y no lo tomó bien, pero era esperable, por mucho amor que haya, tampoco es lindo saber que te han engañado. Veremos como sigue! Gracias por leer!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Kate entró en la casa y trató de limpiar la catarata de lágrimas que le impedían ver bien por donde caminaba…

Fue directamente a la habitación para preparar su bolso, ella no tenía nada que hacer ahí, sobre todo si Rick le había pedido tener un poco de aire…

Le daría todo el aire del mundo…

Kate nunca se imaginó que él reaccionaría así, con tanto dolor… ella siempre había creído que cuando ella le confesara que lo había hecho por amor, por desesperación ante la posibilidad de perderlo, él comprendería…

Pero él le había perdido la confianza y eso era difícil de recuperar… sino imposible… ¿para qué quedarse a luchar? Si en algún momento él sentía que las cosas se aclaraban para él y quería estar con ella, podría buscarla… y si no la perdonaba nunca, al menos ella había sido sincera, aunque hubiera tardado en hacerlo y había vivido ese amor con él, al menos un tiempo…

Y también le quedaba la vergüenza… pero Kate no se sentía avergonzada de haber intentado vivir el amor con él, como fuera, sino de haberle mentido…

* * *

Kate se acomodaba su chaqueta y su bolso al hombro, mientras seguía limpiando esas lágrimas rebeldes cuando él entró a la sala, por la puerta de atrás…

-¿Qué haces?- le dijo en tono distante.

-Me voy…- dijo ella sin mirarlo, no quería mostrarle cuan afectada estaba.

-No puedes irte… quiero decir… no tienes cómo hacerlo… estamos en una zona alejada…

-Caminaré…

-¿Hacia dónde?

-No lo sé, hasta que encuentre a alguien que pueda ayudarme a salir de aquí…

-Kate…

-No quiero seguir hablando…- dijo ella y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

-Ahora la ofendida eres tú…- dijo él y ella se dio vuelta y lo miró con rabia.

-Ofendida, no… pero qué rápido se te pasó el amor que decías que sentías…

-Me engañaste, Kate…

-No… no te engañé… nunca fui más sincera contigo que ahora… quizá te mentí en lo de nuestra relación, pero eso fue todo… ¿sabes qué? No me importa que no me entiendas porque no me arrepiento, porque en ese momento pensé que te perdía y que no podría tenerte nunca y cuando creíste que estábamos juntos, me animé a fantasear… quería abrazarte y no soltarte más… no me importó nada más… y cuando quise acordar estaba demasiado enredada en mi mentira… pero nunca fue para reírme de ti como probablemente piensas… me conoces poco, muy poco, Rick…

-De hecho así es… no recuerdo casi nada de ti… te estoy conociendo ahora…

-Pues… deberías hacerle más caso a tu corazón que al principio te indicó quien era yo y lo que sentías… aunque no tuvieras idea de quién era…

-Puede ser… pero estoy dolido…

-¿Sabes qué, Rick? Yo también lo estoy… porque tú dices que sientes cosas profundas por mí, pero ante el menor error, te apartas de mí…- dijo llorando y Rick sintió que su corazón se partía en pedazos, ¿a quién engañaba? Él solo quería tenerla entre sus brazos, por más dolido que estuviera…

-Kate…

-Adiós, Rick… la verdad es que fue un placer… al menos hasta hace menos de una hora…

Kate abrió la puerta sin mirar hacia atrás y salió de la casa. Rick la siguió hasta afuera y la alcanzó cuando rodeaba el camino de arbustos que la llevaban hacia la ruta…

-Espera…- le dijo y la tomó del brazo.

-Déjame…- le dijo ella enojada. Quería irse de allí, no quería sufrir más.

-No quiero que te vayas…

-¿Ah, no? ¿Quieres que me quede para que siga sufriendo? Pues no… gracias… ya fue suficiente…

-Quiero que te quedes conmigo porque te amo, Kate… la verdad es que todavía me cuesta comprender por qué hiciste lo que hiciste y me duele… pero lo que siento por ti es demasiado importante como para echarlo a perder por esto… ¿por qué no entramos y tratamos de calmarnos?

-Tú…- dijo y su voz se quebró, las lágrimas aparecieron otra vez- tú no tienes idea de lo que yo sufrí cuando creí que te perdía…

Rick le sacó el bolso y la empujó con suavidad hacia adentro, sin decir nada, ella estaba todavía demasiado exaltada…

* * *

Cuando entraron, Rick dejó el bolso a un costado y la tomó de los hombros para que fueran a sentarse…

-¿Quieres un vaso de agua?- le preguntó y la vio asentir.

Kate cerró los ojos y trató de calmarse, tenía tantas ganas de seguir llorando, a pesar de que él le hubiese pedido que se quedara, a pesar de que él le hubiese dicho que la amaba…

Rick se sentó a su lado y esperó a que ella terminara de tomar y dejara el vaso en la mesita frente a ellos…

-Escucha…- dijo y tomó sus manos con suavidad, sosteniéndolas mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-Si…- dijo ella solamente, aguantando la congoja que aún tenía.

-A veces me odio por no poder recordar, todo sería mucho más fácil…

-Por supuesto… pero es lo que hay… y mientras no cambie…- dijo ella.

-Es cierto… por eso quiero que me cuentes…- dijo él.

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

-Todo… lo nuestro, por supuesto…

-¿Para qué? ¿Acaso no seguirás desconfiando de todo lo que pueda decirte?

-Ya basta, Kate… ¿acaso me mentiste en algo más que no sea lo de nuestra relación?

-No… en nada más…

-Entonces quiero escucharlo… por favor… quiero saber… quiero entender por qué, a pesar de no tener nada contigo, me desperté amnésico sintiendo que te amaba con toda mi alma… sin recordar siquiera quién eras en mi vida… porque… no sé si te queda claro, Kate… yo no recuerdo mucho, pero estoy seguro de que te amo… y eso no cambia…

Kate apretó los ojos un momento y dejó escapar algunas lágrimas.

-Cuando te uniste a nosotros…- dijo luego de abrir los ojos- eran tan arrogante… todo el tiempo me lanzabas comentarios, indirectas… y yo no podía creer que a pesar de esa arrogancia, tuvieras tan claras las cosas a la hora de resolver un caso, encontrar pistas donde nadie las hubiese buscado… y esa incomodidad… esa rabia por tener que soportarte cerca de mí se fue transformando en otra cosa… de pronto me salvaste la vida… varias veces y yo a ti… me descubrí esperando que llegaras y me regalaras mi café favorito…

Rick movió la cabeza dándole a entender que no quería interrumpirla.

-Tuvimos momentos de soledad en silencio que fueron casi más importantes que haber compartido la cama… al principio creía que tú solo querías acostarte conmigo… pero luego tu mirada fue cambiando… y mi corazón latía cada vez más fuerte cuando te acercabas… hasta que apareció Tom en mi vida, un compañero de robos… y tú, en lugar de luchar, te replegaste… parecía que ya no te importaba… y de repente estabas con Gina otra vez… y todo se volvió raro entre nosotros… pero últimamente, a pesar de Gina… estábamos más cerca, me había atrevido a sonreírte otra vez… y luego pasó lo del accidente…- dijo y suspiró.

Se perdió en sus ojos y parpadeó, tratando de no sucumbir ante el encanto de él, que parecía no poder dejar de mirarla…

-Creí que no estaba preparada emocionalmente para una relación contigo… y tú parecías comprender, esperarme… supongo que en algún punto me abusé de saber que me esperarías… y luego pensé que era demasiado tarde…

-¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde que nos conocimos?

-Un poco más de tres años…

-¿Y nunca…?- dijo y se detuvo, casi sin poder comprender.

-No… nunca… nunca lo hablamos, nunca lo dijimos… supongo que yo por miedo y tú por respeto…

-Pero… si es tan claro… no hace falta más que mirarnos a los ojos…

-Lo sé… quizá por eso no perdía las esperanzas…

-No tienes idea de cuántas ganas tengo de recordar…

-Siento tanto que todo haya salido así…- dijo ella con pesar.

-Kate…

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya…- dijo y se puso algo seria.

-¿Otra vez con eso?

-Dijiste que necesitabas aire… quiero que te tomes todo el aire que necesites… y si puedes perdonarme, estaré allí para ti… pero no quiero más reproches, Rick… yo… hice lo que pude cuando pensé que te perdía, no puedo explicártelo más…

-No te vayas, Kate… yo… quizá esté un poco dolido por la mentira, pero te necesito cerca… habíamos planeado esto para poder estar juntos, tranquilos, por fin…

-¿De verdad quieres que me quede?- dijo ella y lo miró expectante.

-No hay nada que quiera más en el mundo…- dijo él y la tomó de la cara y besó sus labios con dulzura.

* * *

 **Bueno, parece que las cosas se van solucionando de a poco.. al menos sabemos que hay mucho amor, eso es lo más importante! Gracias por leer! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Cuando se hizo de noche ellos seguían allí sentados, en el sofá. Estaban en un silencio confortable, ninguno quería arriesgarse a decir algo que estropeara las cosas…

Rick le propuso preparar algo sencillo para comer y luego regresaron al sillón.

No acostumbraban a mirar tanta televisión, casi no la habían encendido desde que habían llegado, pero a Rick se le ocurrió que quizá podría entretenerlos un rato…

Se quedaron mirando una vieja película romántica y Rick se animó a tomarla en sus brazos, aunque no estaban enojados, ella mantenía cierta distancia, como si estuviese a la defensiva… y Rick no podía culparla, habían discutido mucho y él sabía que ella creía que había perdido la confianza en ella...

* * *

Un buen rato después, Rick la sintió pesada en sus brazos y se dio cuenta de que estaba profundamente dormida…

Giró su cabeza con suavidad para poder mirarla y sintió su corazón estallando de ternura. Sus rasgos eran suaves, la veía relajada, disfrutando de dormir así, en sus brazos y se sintió culpable, más allá de su mentira, ella estaba enamorada de él y se había jugado el todo por el todo... aún sabiendo que el momento de la verdad, tarde o temprano llegaría...

Resolvió llevarla en sus brazos para dormir a su lado. La levantó con cuidado y se sintió un príncipe, llevando a su doncella, la vio vulnerable, pero supo que era solo una sensación… Kate era una mujer muy fuerte… porque… ¿por qué?

No… no lo recordaba… sabía muchas cosas de Kate… pero no recordaba cómo…

Subió cargándola hasta la habitación y la depositó en la cama. Ella se quejó un poco y se abrazó a la almohada.

Le quitó las sandalias y se quitó su ropa. Se acomodó a su lado y ella lo abrazó, inconscientemente.

Rick apartó unas hebras de cabello y acarició su cara en el proceso. Ella jadeó una disculpa y se acurrucó en sus brazos para seguir durmiendo. Rick temió que ella se despertara por los latidos enloquecidos de su corazón. Se sentía tan correcto, tan especial estar así con ella que Rick se preguntó cuántas veces había fantaseado él con eso, mientras no estaban juntos...

No, no podía perder a esa mujer… bajo ningún punto de vista… ni aún estando dolido por su mentira… nada era tan importante como el amor que se tenían…

Cerró los ojos y trató de descansar. Su cabeza trabajaba a una velocidad a la que él no estaba acostumbrado, al menos luego del accidente… antes no estaba seguro…

Se quedó dormido un rato después y tuvo pesadillas, sueños extraños que quizá fueran recuerdos, pero él no estaba del todo seguro de eso…

* * *

Kate abrió los ojos cuando lo sintió agitarse, unas horas más tarde. Estaba dormido y seguramente soñaba.

Ella odiaba verlo sufrir, pero no quería cortarle ese sueño, porque probablemente estuviese recordando…

Rick se sacudió violentamente y se tomó el pecho. Kate se asustó y apoyó su cabeza para escuchar sus latidos… demasiado rápidos…

-Rick…- intentó pero no hubo respuesta.

-Kate… - dijo él en sueños, su voz sonaba agitada.

-Rick… es solo un sueño…- dijo ella y lo sacudió un poco, a ver si con eso lo hacía reaccionar.

Rick abrió los ojos despacio y la miró. Los enfocó mejor y abrió la boca para poder inspirar con menos dificultad, sentía que le faltaba el aire.

-No sé qué soñabas pero era solo una pesadilla…- intentó tranquilizarlo.

-Kate…- dijo él cuando se calmó- ¿tú mataste al tipo que mató a tu madre para salvarme la vida?- le preguntó y ella sintió lágrimas en los ojos.

-Dick Coonan… sí…- dijo ella y trató de fingir que todo estaba bien, pero los recuerdos la asaltaron.

-Creo que lo recuerdo…- dijo y levantó su mano para acariciar su cara.

-Bien… muy bien…- dijo ella y trató de sonreír, evitando seguir pensando en eso.

-Me salvaste la vida y perdiste a la única persona que podía darte un dato importante para esclarecer el caso de tu madre…- dijo él.

-No podía permitirle que te matara… no tenía opción… aunque no supiera nunca lo que sucedió con mi madre…

-Intentaste reanimarlo, pero no pudiste… y luego fui a verte, quería reconfortarte, te llevé comida… y terminaste reconfortándome a mí…

-Así es… te dije que te quería a mi lado para atrapar a los asesinos de mi madre…- dijo ella.

-Pude recordarlo… todo eso… tenías el cabello más corto… sí… Steven Seagal… me dijiste que el capitán me hacía ver como él en el informe…

-Sí… sí…- dijo ella también recordando…

Él se arrodilló en la cama y la tomó de la mano para que se reuniera con él…

-Ahora recuerdo algunas cosas… cosas importantes, creo…

-Dime…

-Tu departamento explotó…

-Así es… y tú me salvaste… entraste a buscarme…

-Y estabas desnuda… - dijo y la miró con interés.

-Pero tú no me miraste mucho…

-Bueno…- dijo él y alzó la ceja- hubiese sido un idiota si no aprovechaba el momento para admirarte…

-¡Castle!

-Eres increíblemente hermosa, Kate…

-¿Qué más recuerdas?

-¿Sabes qué? Ahora no quiero pensar en recordar… ahora quiero construir nuevas memorias…

Ella sintió que su corazón se aceleraba al darse cuenta de la intensidad de su mirada y cuando él deslizó sus manos hacia arriba, desde su cintura y comenzó a masajear su pecho sobre la tela del vestido que llevaba puesto, cerró los ojos, avasallada por las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo…

-Rick…- jadeó y él la calló con un beso húmedo, prometedor…

Levantó el vestido y se lo quitó, sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo y Kate se agitó, no quería decirle nada, solo sentirlo…

Se quitó los bóxers y ella pudo ver que no hacía falta más juego previo, ambos estaban listos para entregarse a la pasión…

Rick se colocó protección y se acostó, instándola a que descendiera sobre él, casi con desesperación…

Kate nunca rompió el contacto visual con él y jadeó suavemente cuando llegó lo más lejos que pudo, sonriéndole satisfecha…

Rick la tomó de las caderas y se movió casi con furia, no porque estuviese enojado, sino porque estaba desesperado…

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo que cada embestida la enviaba más cerca del abismo…

Lo escuchó gritar su nombre en medio de la nebulosa placentera que le provocó su clímax. Lo miró desde allí, su cara transfigurada de placer y sintió que no quería estar en otro lado, nunca más…

Rick se incorporó y prolongó más la sensación de placer que ella sentía. Sus torsos se reunieron húmedos, al igual que sus bocas…

Él la besó largamente y luego se desconectaron, para acurrucarse nuevamente, uno en brazos del otro…

-Kate…- dijo él, aún agitado.

-¿Mmmm?- dijo ella, sintiendo que se quedaba dormida.

-Gracias…

-¿Por qué?- dijo ella colocándose de costado para mirarlo, aún en la penumbra.

-Por no perder las esperanzas, por darme una oportunidad, aunque te arriesgaras, mintiéndome…

-Si me preguntas si estoy arrepentida, no, no lo estoy… me siento feliz de haber podido decirte lo que siento y que podamos estar así, juntos…

Rick suspiró, besó sus labios y la abrazó, hasta que se quedaron profundamente dormidos…

* * *

 **Bueno, todo se ha normalizado por aquí, veremos si hay más historias para contar en este fic o le dejamos paso a otro, muchas gracias por leer!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Kate se despertó con las primeras luces del amanecer y suspiró. Se hallaba apretada entre los brazos de Rick, que seguía durmiendo plácidamente…

Cerró los ojos y los apretó un poco, ¿acaso todo había pasado? ¿estaban bien ahora? ¿Rick ya confiaba en ella?

La realidad es que había sido una madrugada intensa. Además de hacer el amor habían hablado y él le había dicho que era más importante el amor que sentían que cualquier otra cosa… pero eso no significaba que hubiera vuelto a confiar en ella…

Kate se mordió el labio al recordar la forma en que sus ojos se comunicaban mientras estaban juntos, la desesperación de él… esos besos, esas caricias, que era todavía más placenteras de lo que ella había fantaseado que serían…

Él se movió suavemente y ella aprovechó para liberarse, quería mirarlo, velar su sueño…

Sonrió al ver su cabello despeinado, deslizó sus dedos, se recordó enredándolos a la altura de su nuca, mientras él la besaba…

Observó sus brazos fuertes, aquellos que la sostenían y marcaban el ritmo, los que mantenían sus torsos reunidos, frotándose deliciosamente…

Se inclinó sobre él y besó su cuello, aspirando su aroma. Él jadeó suavemente y se quedó esperando por más… lo besó un momento más y sintió que tenía las piernas entumecidas…

Le dio lástima despertarlo para que la acompañase a caminar. Se levantó sin dejar de mirarlo y lo vio acomodarse, abrazando la almohada que ella había usado, buscando inconscientemente su aroma…

Kate se quedó mirando el amanecer apenas salió de la casa y sintió algo de fresco hasta que sus brazos, los únicos al descubierto, se acostumbraron a la temperatura matinal…

Caminó un buen rato y luego se sentó sobre la arena, sus manos inconscientemente enterrándose en ella, dejándola luego fluir entre sus dedos…

Pensó en Rick y en cuanto le gustaría tenerlo a su lado el resto de su vida, lo que quedara de ella, mucho o poco… pensó también en cuan distintas hubiesen sido las cosas si él no tenía ese accidente doméstico…

¿Se habría jugado ella por él? ¿o quizá él su hubiera animado a confesarle sus sentimientos? Porque Kate tenía en claro que si él le planteaba algo relacionado con los sentimientos, ella, a pesar del miedo y la inseguridad, lo hubiese intentado… ¿lo hubiese intentado? ¿o habría permanecido en esa postura cómoda de "espérame hasta que esté lista"?

Cuando se levantó para ir a prepararle el desayuno, Kate tenía en claro que si ese accidente no ocurría, ellos aún seguirían jugando al gato y al ratón…

¿Cómo podía, algo malo y peligroso como eso haberse convertido en una bendición para ellos?

* * *

Kate entró a la casa y se puso en acción. Preparó distintas variedades de desayuno, como solía hacer su madre los domingos y cuando todo estuvo listo, contra todo pronóstico, él no se había despertado…

Se acercó en puntas de pie y cuando lo vio, despatarrado y no "tan dormido" tuvo la súbita necesidad de despojarse de toda su ropa y ofrecerle uno de esos despertares inolvidables… sin embargo no se atrevió…

Se sentó a su lado en la cama y besó su mejilla…

-Hey… dormilón…- le dijo la oído y lo escuchó jadear.

-¿Mmm?- contestó él sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Seguirás durmiendo? Son casi las 9…

-Mmmm… huele rico… ¿los desayunos de tu madre?- dijo él y abrió los ojos, consciente de que había recordado algo.

-Rick…

-Sí… aquella vez que te quedaste en casa y preparaste toda la variedad de desayunos, recordando a tu madre…

-Sí…- dijo Kate y sonrió- y tienes razón… preparé varias cosas… ¿vienes?

-Muero de hambre…- dijo él y se levantó tras ella.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa del desayunador, Rick abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

-¿Cuándo cocinaste todo esto? Pensé que dormíamos abrazados…

-Bueno… me levanté hace un par de horas… necesitaba algo de ejercicio, sentía las piernas entumecidas así que me fui a caminar…

-Pero… no me avisaste nada…

-Dormías plácidamente, recién estaba amaneciendo… total, no iba a escaparme…

-Menos mal…- dijo pinchando un trozo de tocino y comiéndolo con los ojos cerrados, como si fuera el mejor manjar que había probado- ¿te sientes mejor?

-¿De las piernas? Mucho mejor, sí…

-Porque… sino podría ofrecerte unos ejercicios que conozco y…- dijo alzando las cejas.

-Castle…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-He recordado varias cosas…

-Me alegra mucho…

-¿Quieres saber?

-Dime…

-Sorenson y Demming…

-Ups…- ella se sintió culpable.

-Me hicieron sentir, literalmente, que era una basura… que nunca podría llegar hasta tu corazón…

-Eso es mentira… porque ya lo estabas…

-Sin embargo te besabas con ellos delante de mí…

-¿Y recordaste también a esa actriz de décima… Ellie Monroe?- dijo y él frunció el entrecejo y luego sonrió.

-Vagamente…

-Pues yo la recuerdo bien… y también a todas las otras… incluyendo a mi amiga Maddie…

-Ok…- dijo levantando las manos- vestido rojo, tenías un hombro al descubierto… creí que me moría cuando te ví… aunque me hubiese gustado que lo usaras para mí…

-¿Recuerdas la araña que te quité del hombro?- dijo y él hizo un gesto de asco, mezclado con miedo.

-Ese no es un recuerdo que querría recuperar…

-¿Qué te gustaría?

-Más detalles de cuando nos conocimos…

-Te llevé a la comisaría para que me contaras lo que sabías sobre las muertes tan parecidas a tus libros… me senté frente a ti… y…

-Tienes unos ojos increíbles…

-Exacto… y luego dijiste…

-No me importaría que tú me castigaras…

-Castle…- dijo ella y sintió lágrimas en sus ojos- estás recordando todo…

-Sí…- dijo él y tiró de su brazo para acercarla a él- por favor no llores…

-Es emoción… no puedo evitarlo… pensé que no ocurriría y creí que no me importaba si no recordabas, pero me he dado cuenta de que es muy importante que recuerdes nuestros momentos, para saber cómo fue que te enamoraste de mí… y yo de ti…

-Es cierto…- dijo él y besó su mejilla.

-¿De verdad piensas que está todo bien entre nosotros?

-Ya te lo dije anoche… para mí es más importante lo que sentimos… no puedo decirte que me encantó la mentira… pero por esa mentira estamos aquí… tengo que reconocerlo…

-Hoy pensaba exactamente eso cuando estaba en la playa… sin ese desafortunado accidente, tu pérdida de memoria y mi mentira, estaríamos todavía en veremos…

-Es muy posible…- dijo él y la apretó en sus brazos.

-Rick…

-¿Mmm?

-¿Ahora qué?

-Ahora… te llevaré en brazos a la habitación y te haré el amor… - dijo mirándola a los ojos y ella sonrió.

-Sí, me gusta la idea…

-¿O prefieres que sea aquí?

-Donde quieras…- dijo ella y se ruborizó.

-Presiento que no era eso a lo que te referías…

-No… por supuesto…

-Ahora… dediquémonos a vivir nuestra vida juntos… yo soy muy feliz sabiendo que estás a mi lado y presiento que eso no va a cambiar…

-¿Estás seguro?

-Totalmente…- dijo él y la levantó en sus brazos mientras ella reía a carcajadas.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llegamos con este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado como estos dos van retomando su camino. Habrá un poco más de esta historia. Gracias por leer y comentar!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Kate lanzó una carcajada feliz y él se perdió en sus ojos. Recordaba no haberla visto reír muchas veces y desde que estaban juntos habían sido más frecuentes…

-¿No crees que deberíamos hacer algo más que pasarnos todo el día en la cama?- dijo ella, totalmente ajena a sus pensamientos.

-Bueno…- dijo él mirando la hora y besando el hombro desnudo de ella- digamos que ya es un poco tarde para llamarlo día… ¿verdad?

-Es cierto…- dijo ella y sonrió- de verdad lo pasé muy bien…

-Yo también… fue el día más increíble de mi vida…

Se habían pasado horas besándose, descubriéndose y entregados a la pasión. Y a pesar de que cualquier persona podría pensar que estaban agotados, ellos estaban bien, dichosos de haber dejado los problemas a un lado…

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- dijo él luego de un silencio bastante prolongado.

-No lo sé… podríamos ponernos lindos e ir a cenar ¿qué te parece? Yo invito…

-De ninguna manera…- dijo él negando efusivamente.

-¿No?- preguntó ella con desilusión- podemos pedir comida entonces… ver una película…

-Me refería a que de ninguna manera me invitarás… lo haré yo… ¿te gusta la langosta?

-No la he comido muchas veces, pero sí… por supuesto…

-Bien… iremos al puerto… o no… tengo una idea mejor… compraremos la comida y la traeremos aquí… podríamos comerla junto a la piscina…- dijo y alzó las cejas.

Kate sonrió y sintió un escalofrío placentero. Sintió que podría decir que sí a cualquier propuesta que él le hiciera…

* * *

Se cambiaron y caminaron hasta el puerto. No quedaba muy cerca, pero les vino bien para despejarse. Rick la llevaba de los hombros por momentos y en otros, entrelazaban sus dedos…

Compraron la comida y volvieron. Rick preparó las copas con vino blanco mientras Kate calentaba un poco la cena, que se había enfriado en el trayecto.

Se sentaron uno al lado del otro, el ambiente solo iluminado por pequeñas velas…

Kate cerró los ojos cuando él le dio a probar la comida y Rick acarició su cara con la mano que tenía libre.

Se alimentaron mutuamente entre besos y sonrisas y al terminar se quedaron sentados, abrazados, disfrutando de la brisa bastante fresca…

-Con respecto al… "¿ahora qué?" de hoy temprano…- dijo él y ella se tensó.

-No, Rick… de verdad, no te preocupes…

-No es que me preocupe… solo me tomé un momento para pensar y me di cuenta de algo…

-¿De qué?

-No quiero volver a separarme de ti… es un hecho…

-Bueno… yo tampoco… si eso te hace sentir mejor…

-Por supuesto… y lo sé… entonces… no veo porqué no podemos dar el próximo paso…

-¿El próximo paso?- dijo ella abriendo la boca sin comprender demasiado.

-Vivamos juntos, Kate… pero juntos en serio… no buscando excusas, por unos días… hablo de una convivencia… de armar un hogar para los dos…

-Bueno… digamos que… me tomas por sorpresa… pero me gusta la idea… yo…

-¿Sólo te gusta? Quiero decir, no pretendo obligarte pero…

-No me entiendes, Rick… digo que por un lado me preguntaba hacia dónde íbamos, pero por el otro me imaginaba que podría haber un proyecto… aunque creí que todavía era un poco pronto…

-¿Pronto? ¿cuánto tiempo hemos perdido? Todo lo que pasamos, las crisis, la incapacidad de sincerarnos…

-Tienes razón… por supuesto… la idea no es que te enojes… con todo este tema de tu pérdida de la memoria… quiero decir… creí que no estabas listo…

-Estoy absolutamente listo…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Bien… entonces vivamos juntos…

-¿Estás segura?

-Es lo que más deseo en la vida… estar contigo…

-Abrir los ojos todas las mañanas y encontrarme con los tuyos es una experiencia que quiero vivir hasta el día en que me toque irme de esta vida…

-Pues, bien… porque a mí me pasa lo mismo…- dijo y luego de besar sus labios, Rick la sintió tiritar.

-¿Tienes frío?

-Un poco…

-Vamos adentro… te haré un café…

-¿Trajiste esos pequeños bombones rellenos de licor?

-Por supuesto…- dijo él y se levantaron para irse.

* * *

Kate se acomodó en el sofá y comenzó a buscar algo para ver en la televisión mientras lo esperaba…

Rick llegó un rato más tarde con las tazas y los bombones.

-¿Te parece bien vivir en el loft?

-¿Por qué no?

-No lo sé… quizá quieres que busquemos algo que podamos elegir entre los dos…

-Me gusta tu casa… y tu cama… y me gustas mucho tú…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio.

-Dime la verdad… ¿cómo lo haces?- dijo él mirando sus labios.

-¿Cómo hago qué?

-Estuvimos todo el día juntos… tuvimos… ¿Cuántos fueron? ¿3 rounds?

-En realidad fueron 4…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Es cierto… y con un par de palabras… ya tengo ganas de saltar sobre ti…- dijo y volvió a escucharla reír divertida.

-¿Está mal?

-No… para nada… eres como… otra Kate…

-¿Otra?

-Una que disfruta de la vida…

-Y de ti… quizá eso hace que la vida sea interesante y tenga ganas de disfrutarla…

-Muy buen punto…

-Lo sé… ahora… ¿Qué tal si nos callamos y hacemos algo más interesante?- dijo mientras deslizaba su dedo por el torso de él hacia abajo, para ver cuán cierto era eso de que tenía ganas de saltar sobre ella.

Rick la miró seductor y cuando se inclinaba para atrapar sus labios, escucharon el sonido del móvil de él…

Kate puso cara de desagrado al percatarse de que se trataba de Gina y aunque Rick le hizo un gesto de que no atendería, ella asintió, pidiéndole que lo hiciera…

-Gina… ¿cómo estás?

-Yo… lo siento, Rick…- dijo la rubia en tono serio- ¿estabas ocupado?

-Un poco en realidad…

-Solo… solo quería decirte que me ha puesto en contacto con los abogados para firmar el divorcio… así… puedes disponer de tu libertad para estar con Kate…

-Yo no necesito tu permiso para estar con ella… es la mujer de mi vida…- dijo y Kate lo miró con tanta intensidad que estuvo a punto de dejar el teléfono de lado y olvidarse con ella del mundo.

-Lo sé… no hace falta que me lo digas… solo quería avisarte que no pondré ningún impedimento…

-Aquí el que tendría que pensar en ponerlo o no, soy yo, Gina… te has portado mal conmigo…

-¿Yo? ¿Y tú cómo lo has hecho? Más allá de los sentimientos que puedas tener por ella… tú estabas conmigo… y sin embargo…

-Sin embargo nada… Kate y yo no fuimos amantes…

-¿Te lo dijo ella?- Gina no pudo evitar ser desagradable.

-No, Gina… recordé todo… recordé que ella y yo nos enamoramos y que ella no dejaba que yo me acercara porque estaba contigo… y que… ese fatídico día, había tomado la decisión de terminar todo para poder estar con ella…

-Oh, vamos… es el siglo veintiuno…

-Si quieres creer que te engañaba para sentirte mejor, adelante… pero no fue así… no puedo negarte que estaba enamorado de ella… pero no estábamos juntos…

-Bien, no importa… a partir de la semana que viene tendrás los papeles listos… por si los necesitas…

-Presiento que los necesitaré…

-Ahora, no te molesto más… sigue con lo tuyo…

-Gracias…- dijo Rick y cortó la comunicación, molesto.

-Hey…- dijo ella y lo miró a los ojos- ¿qué fue tan malo?

-Nada… no importa…

-Pero…

-Kate… ¿podemos volver a donde estábamos?

-¿Te refieres a…? dijo ella y sonrió.

-Exacto…- dijo y se inclinó sobre ella, capturando sus labios y ella se esforzó por hacerle olvidar de todo lo malo…

* * *

 **Seguimos avanzando. Espero que les siga gustando! Muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Kate se movió un poco para darse espacio. Rick había colapsado sobre ella luego de haber hecho el amor, exhausto, y aunque ella disfrutaba esa presión de su cuerpo, esa misma presión la hacía sentirse sin aire…

Rick levantó la vista adormilado y sonrió.

-Hey…- le dijo y ella sonrió en un gesto que lo cautivó por completo.

-¿Podrías…?- dijo y lo empujó suavemente, dándole a entender que necesitaba espacio.

-Sí, disculpa…- dijo y se acomodó a un costado y volvió a tomarla en sus brazos.

-Era solo una cuestión de aire… me encanta sentirte así, tan cerca…- le dijo ella con la nariz casi pegada a él.

-¿Qué hora es?

-No lo sé… casi de día…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Deberíamos volver…- dijo de pronto él y ella asintió con pesar- ¿no quieres?

-Bueno, si no tuviera obligaciones, me encantaría quedarme, seguir disfrutando…

-Y terminar de matarme…

-Oh… no seas exagerado… pero si tienes quejas, pues lo lamento… así soy yo… tienes dos opciones…

-Opciones que no me interesa saber… porque elijo quedarme contigo… después de todo no hay nada más lindo que morirse mientras haces el amor con la mujer de tu vida…- dijo y besó húmedamente su cuello, lo que la hizo suspirar.

-No vas a morirte… no dejaré que eso suceda, no ahora que podemos estar juntos…

-Bien… ¿qué tal una ducha reparadora y luego te preparo el desayuno?

-Me estás mal acostumbrando…

-Te estoy mimando… haría cualquier cosa por ti… y eso incluye prepararte el desayuno todas las mañanas, toda la vida…

-Pues… me gusta esa idea… pero puedo colaborar…

-Sí… por supuesto… entonces… ¿no te arrepientes de la idea de despertarnos todas las mañanas juntos?

-Para nada…

-Sobre todo ahora, que estaré en libertad…

-¿En libertad?

-Para eso me llamó Gina anoche… dice que la próxima semana tendrá listos los papeles del divorcio…

-Serás un hombre libre…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Bueno… de hecho… aunque no figure en los papeles, ya no soy un hombre libre…

-Yo hablaba de lo legal, señor Castle… ya sé que tu corazoncito es todo mío…

-Es bueno que lo tengas en claro…

-¿Y tú? ¿Tienes en claro que eres el dueño del mío?

-Por supuesto… desde el primer día…

-Mentiroso…

-En serio… lo recuerdo bien…

-Qué bien… que lo recuerdes, digo…- dijo ella y lo abrazó, suspirando de felicidad.

* * *

Se dieron una ducha tibia, reparadora, como Rick había sugerido. Necesitaban reponerse, y luego, hablando de cosas que a Kate la ponían feliz, porque se daba cuenta de que él se había recuperado casi por completo, se prepararon y disfrutaron del desayuno…

Un par de horas más tarde llegaron al loft. Encontraron un mensaje de Martha y Alexis de que planeaban volver de su viaje al día siguiente y Rick le sugirió a Kate que comenzaran con la mudanza…

La vio un poco dubitativa, aunque ella quiso excusarse diciendo que era agotamiento por toda la "actividad" que habían tenido esos días…

La realidad era que, aunque ella no tuviera dudas sobre su amor por él, estaba acostumbrada a sus cosas y era una gran tontería proponerle a Rick vivir en la casa de ella…

Kate era una mujer bastante rutinaria y el hecho de dejar sus cosas de lado de un momento para otro y con tanto cambio esos días, la retraía un poco… pero eso era todo, estaba como sin poder moverse, como si no supiera por dónde empezar…

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó él mientras iban a su departamento.

-Sí… es solo que… no sé… me siento algo rara, pero se me pasará…

-¿Estás segura? Kate… esto es una cuestión de comodidad, si no te sientes bien con el hecho de mudarnos hoy…

-Yo quiero estar contigo… es solo que… me siento algo apegada a mis cosas… es un tontería, lo sé… pero estuve muy sola durante mucho tiempo y mis cosas me hacían compañía…- dijo y suspiró.

-No tenemos la obligación de desechar nada… si algo te gusta como para mudarlo con nosotros, entonces siéntete libre de hacerlo… en cuanto al resto, no es que tengas que desocupar el departamento, puedes venir a refugiarte aquí sola o conmigo todas las veces que quieras…

Kate lo miró de costado y sonrió.

-¿Qué?- dijo él y la miró para que ella le explicara.

-Casi no puedo creer que estemos haciendo planes, que finalmente no haya impedimentos para que estemos juntos…

-Es cierto… cuanto más complicado se veía… o parecía…- dijo él mientras estacionaba el auto enfrente del departamento de Kate.

* * *

Entraron y Rick la ayudó a armarse un bolso con la ropa que más usaría. Luego, en cajas, pusieron algunas cosas de primera necesidad y otras de las que Kate no quería separarse, las fotos de su madre, algunos adornos y cuando terminaron, encargaron algo de comida…

Se sentaron a mirar una película vieja mientras disfrutaban de la sobremesa y de pronto, ella lo miró y Rick se alarmó al ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas…

-Kate…- le dijo preocupado- ¿qué pasa?

-Pasa que te amo… con todo el corazón, Rick… que no hubiera podido seguir viviendo si algo te sucedía…

-Ya lo hablamos, Kate… tienes que dejar ir ese sentimiento…

-Son tantas cosas… yo era un ser incapaz de dejarme querer… pero tú insististe y me haces tan feliz… tanto que me da miedo que un día te canses y me dejes…

-¿Dejarte? Créeme…- le dijo mientras acariciaba su cara- no te salvarás de mí… a no ser que me eches, estaré a tu lado como una sombra…

-¿Prometido?- dijo mientras intentaba calmarse.

-Prometido… hey… no más dudas, ¿Ok?

-No son dudas… soy yo acomodándome a la situación… es todo… te amo, Rick… gracias… gracias por todo… por quererme, por entenderme, por luchar por mi… yo no me olvido de que recibiste ese golpe y tuviste el accidente porque estabas luchando por mí… por nuestro amor…

-Dicho así, suena romántico… pero es solo que Gina está loca…- dijo y ambos rieron.

-Sí…

-Digamos que se tomó lo de la separación y mi amor por ti un poco intensamente…

-No es para menos… pero lo superará…

-Tendrá que hacerlo…- dijo él.

Kate bostezó y se estiró. Rick la miró sin poder contener las ganas de tocarla.

-¿Te gustaría que nos quedemos aquí a pasar la noche?- le preguntó y ella sonrió.

-Por supuesto… total… mañana a primera hora podemos llevar todas estas cosas…

-Lo que es una lástima…- dijo él y ella lo miró con curiosidad- es que no me haya traído mis pijamas…

-¿Quién te dijo que los necesitarás?- le dijo ella alzando las cejas, seduciéndolo.

-Detective Beckett…- le dijo él juguetón- pero como anfitriona deberás estar en las mismas condiciones que yo, para que me sienta cómodo…

-Tú no te preocupes, señor Castle… sé que cosas hacer para que te sientas increíblemente cómodo…- le dijo y se sentó sobre él mientras lo besaba húmedamente…

* * *

 **Bueno, supongo que si no surge ninguna complicación, no le queda demasiado a esta historia, veremos qué pasa! Muchas gracias, como siempre, por estar allí, del otro lado, leyendo! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Rick salió de la habitación desperezándose y se desilusionó un poco cuando se encontró a Alexis desayunando… hacía días que Kate estaba ocupada y se veían poco...

-Siento desilusionarte…- lo leyó perfectamente la joven.

-No… ¿por qué lo dices?- trató de disimular sin conseguirlo.

-Oh, vamos… creíste que encontrarías a Beckett… se fue hace menos de media hora… estaba apurada…

-Ok…- dijo Rick y se rascó la cabeza, intentando despertarse.

-¿Ok? Díselo a tu cara… ¿te sirvo un café?- le dijo con algo de displicencia.

-Lex… hey… disculpa…- dijo y besó su frente con ternura- es que… ayer no la vi en todo el día, cuando llegó me había quedado dormido y cuando me despierto, resulta que ya se fue…

-Bueno, ella está contigo ahora… debe estar ocupada o algo así… como te dije, se veía apurada hoy…

-Está con un caso…

-¿Por qué no vas a verla? Aunque esté ocupada al menos podrás estar con ella un rato…

-Tengo que ponerme a escribir… ya le dije que estos días no iría…

-Bueno… ¿estás bien, papá?

-Estoy bien… sí, no te preocupes…

-¿Gina?

-Tengo que ir a firmar el divorcio hoy…- dijo y apretó los dientes- Kate no quiere acompañarme…

-No la culpo, yo tampoco querría verle la cara a esa… mujer…- dijo evitando llamarla como la llamaba ella, "desgraciada".

-¿Cuándo viene la parte en que me dices "tienes razón papá"?

-Esa parte no viene…- dijo Alexis y sonrió- pero te quiero papá… debes relajarte un poco… se le nota que te adora… solo está un poco ocupada…

-Es que… la echo de menos… estos últimos días habíamos estado tan cerca… tú sabes… casi éramos uno solo y…- dijo y se detuvo cuando vio la cara de asco de su hija- ¿qué?

-Me alegra que seas feliz… pero ¿podrías evitar los detalles?

-No dije nada malo… ¿acaso no te jactas de ser una adulta?

-Pero tú sigues siendo mi padre… - dijo y alzó las manos, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Está bien…- dijo y se dejó caer en una de las banquetas y le robó una tostada.

* * *

Kate entró en la morgue rápidamente. Lanie la había llamado porque tenía una pista.

Durante unos cuantos minutos hablaron del caso y cuando la médica la vio bostezar varias veces, la observó analíticamente…

-Hey, detective… ¿acaso no dormiste bien?

-Dormí poco… este caso me tiene muy ocupada…

-Es cierto… ¿y Castle?

-Bien… todo bien…

-¿Van bien con lo de la convivencia?

-Bueno, sí… digamos que estos días no nos vimos demasiado… pero todo está bien…- dijo y sonrió.

-¿Por qué no vino?

-Tiene que escribir, parece que está atrasado con la entrega de los capítulos del libro…- dijo y se mordió el labio, lo echaba de menos.

-Bueno, quizá sea más saludable, a veces tener que verse todo el día termina resultando frustrante…

-Puede ser… yo creo que por ahora no tendría problema en estar pegada a él las 24hs…

-Mmmm… qué enamorada…

-Muy…

-¿Se van a casar?- preguntó Lanie de pronto y la cara de Kate se transfiguró.

-¿Casarnos? ¿por qué?

-¿Cómo que por qué? ¿No me dijiste que estaba por divorciarse de Gina?

-Por supuesto, es mejor que nada lo una a esa… odiosa mujer…

-¿Tú crees que a Castle le importa eso?- dijo Lanie riendo.

-Bueno, sí… por supuesto… yo no querría estar atada a alguien así… casi lo mata por un ataque de celos… infundado…

-¿Infundado? ¿No me dijiste que lo golpeó cuando él la dejó por ti?

-Ella creía que éramos amantes… Lanie… y eso no era así…

-Pero aún así la dejó por ti…- dijo y Kate achicó los ojos.

-¿Tienes ganas de discutir, Lanie? Porque yo no… estoy demasiado cansada…

-No quiero discutir… pero yo en tu lugar lo tendría en cuenta…

-¿Tener en cuenta qué?

-Amiga… a ver si te despiertas… en cualquier momento lo tienes a Castle con una rodilla en el suelo y un hermoso y gigante anillo de oro y brillantes, proponiéndote matrimonio…

-¿De qué hablas, Lanie? No hemos hablado de nada de eso… no por ahora y supongo que por mucho tiempo… mira si Rick querría firmar su divorcio para volver a casarse…- dijo y se mordió el labio.

-¿No lo crees capaz? Yo sí…- dijo Lanie y alzó las cejas.

-No… no puede ser…- dijo Kate y miró hacia otro lado, pensativa.

-Yo que tú lo tendría en cuenta… es como si lo estuviese viendo…

-Lanie…

-¿Tú no quieres casarte con él?

-No… quiero decir… no es que no quiera… no lo había pensado… el bromeó con el tema hace unos días… me dijo que por fin sería libre, pero que en realidad se trataba de algo legal, porque ya no estaba más disponible, porque su corazón era mío…

-Dios… ya lo debe haber comprado…- dijo Lanie y aplaudió emocionada.

-Ya basta…

-Te casarás pronto, amiga… créeme...

-¡Lanie!- dijo y sacudió la cabeza, pero al ver que su amiga no dejaba de sonreír, tomó sus carpetas, lo que había ido a buscar y luego de alzar la ceja con fastidio, salió de la morgue…

* * *

Kate se dedicó al caso y se mantuvo ocupada casi todo el día. A media tarde, Rick la llamó para preguntarle si podía pasar a verla y ella aceptó, realmente tenía muchas ganas de encontrarse con él…

Ella no estaba en su escritorio cuando él llegó y se sentó en su silla, a un costado y se puso a jugar con un pequeño adorno en forma de revolver que él mismo le había regalado a Kate hacía meses y descansaba sobre su escritorio… estaba ansioso por verla…

La vio venir a lo lejos y sonrió. Con tanta mala suerte que una parte del adorno se desprendió y Rick lo apretó en su mano, no queriendo afectar el encuentro…

Kate lo miró un poco extrañada cuando lo vio moverse algo nervioso y sonrió.

-Hey…- dijo y miró hacia todos lados antes de inclinarse a besar sus labios, aunque se sabía de la relación que tenían, ella odiaba que la estuvieran mirando en esos momentos…

-Hey… te eché de menos…

-El caso está cerrado… en un rato puedo irme a casa…- dijo y sonrió satisfecha.

-Me alegra…

-Siento no haberte despertado anoche… realmente caí rendida, y sabiendo que hoy tenía que venir temprano, yo…

-Siento no haberme podido quedar despierto…- dijo él y ella lo vio removerse incómodo- pero eso… eso puede arreglarse…- dijo y quiso guardar en su bolsillo el adorno para poder repararlo de alguna forma, pero con tanta mala suerte que se le cayó una parte.

Kate se quedó mirándolo sin comprender y cuando lo vio arrodillarse y mirarla con cara seria y solemne, abrió los ojos desorbitadamente, sentía que le faltaba el aire…

Entonces, Lanie tenía razón, Rick quería divorciarse para casarse con ella, ¿cómo no lo había pensado? ¿cómo era que no estaba preparada para eso? Para contestar algo que fuera... lo más adecuado… ¿qué le iba a decir ahora? No se trataba de sí o no... sino de la respuesta más adecuada...

Kate sintió que su corazón era perfectamente audible. Rick alzó la mano y puso cara de circunstancia…

-Rick…- pudo decir ella y él la miró.

-Lo siento, Kate… estaba ansioso con el reencuentro y… no sé qué pasó… se me rompió el adorno que te regalé… pero… prometo que lo arreglaré… como sea…- dijo gesticulando y Kate se quedó estática. Era como que no comprendía nada…

-Entonces no… no…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza, de repente aliviada… no feliz, sino aliviada…

-¿Me perdonas?- preguntó Rick totalmente ajeno a lo que ella pensaba…

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Me pareció divertido todo el malentendido, y eso no quita que Rick pueda estar planeando una proposición... nos vemos en el próximo, gracias por leer!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Kate se quedó mirándolo un momento, inmóvil, hasta que sus sentidos la hicieron reaccionar… miró hacia todos lados y se mordió el labio con nerviosismo.

-Levántate, Castle… ¿qué haces? No importa…- le dijo en voz baja y le extendió una mano para ayudarlo, sentía que su cabeza estallaría de un momento a otro.

-Lo siento…- dijo él- te juro que no sé qué pasó… cuando te ví venir me puse ansioso y quizá…

-Ya te dije que no importa… lo arreglaremos, supongo…- trató de suavizar su voz.

-Sí…- dijo él y trató de sonreír- ¿te pasa algo?

-No… debe ser que estoy cansada…- disimuló ella, todavía nerviosa.

-¿Quieres que te espere para ir juntos a casa?

-Tengo por lo menos para una hora más… si no te molesta…

-De hecho… me encantaría, pero creo que será mejor que vaya a casa y prepare una rica cena que disfrutaremos a la luz de las velas… ¿qué te parece?

-Bien… me parece bien…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Bien… nos vemos en casa en un rato…

-Nos vemos…- dijo y vio que él le tiraba un beso de lejos, antes de girar sobre sus talones e irse.

Kate lo miró mientras caminaba y suspiró cuando vio que las puertas del ascensor se cerraban…

-Maldición, Lanie…- dijo y golpeó su escritorio con rabia.

Se quedó completando su tarea, tal como le había dicho a Rick y cuando llegó el momento de irse, la sensación no había desaparecido, pero estaba más tranquila…

* * *

Al llegar a la puerta del loft, se encontró con Alexis que salía y cuando ella iba a entrar, luego de haberla saludado, la joven la detuvo por el brazo y se acercó a ella para hablarle en voz baja…

-Escucha, Beckett… no es que quiera meterme entre ustedes… pero lo he visto algo nervioso a papá… hoy a la mañana se desilusionó un poco cuando vio que te habías ido… dice que no quiere invadirte, pero evidentemente te necesita…

-Yo… lo sé… he estado ocupada… pero el caso terminó, supongo que tendré un poco más de tiempo libre para pasar con él…

-Te preparó una rica cena… y ya se divorció de Gina…- le dijo la joven y sonrió.

-Me alegra por él…- dijo Kate preguntándose si Alexis sabía algo o quizá opinaba igual que Lanie…

-Es una suerte, sí… y me alegra que no hayas ido… él quería que lo acompañaras, pero estoy de acuerdo, hubiese sido más violento para todos…

-Gracias por comprenderme… yo creo que hubiese pasado un mal momento…

-Lo sé…- dijo Alexis y se inclinó para besar su mejilla- cuídalo, ¿sí?

-Por supuesto…- dijo Kate y entró en el loft.

* * *

Rick la vio entrar desde la cocina y sonrió.

-Hey… ¿te cruzaste con Alexis?- le preguntó.

-Sí… me dijo que estabas cocinando…- le dijo y se acercó para besar sus labios.

Rick no la soltó de inmediato y se fundieron en un abrazo tierno, cargado de necesidad de contacto…

-No puedo creer cuánto te eché de menos estos días…- dijo él mirándola de cerca.

-Lo sé… yo también… lo siento… estuve ocupada…

-No lo sientas… es el trabajo… no es que lo hiciste a propósito…

-No… nunca…- dijo ella y suspiró al sentir los labios de él acariciando su cuello con suavidad.

-¿Quieres ducharte antes de comer? Esto puede esperar un rato…- le dijo y ella sonrió.

-Creo que lo haré… quiero sacarme de encima el cansancio…- dijo y entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Te molestaría si te acompaño?- le dijo alzando las cejas.

-No… para nada…- Kate sonrió.

Caminó hacia la habitación, quitándose la ropa despacio. Lo sintió detrás de ella, observándola y decidió que no le importaba…

Cuando la última prenda de ropa interior cayó al suelo, Kate sintió las manos de Rick en su cintura, sus labios hablándole húmedamente al oído, su piel, también desnuda sobre la suya...

-Eres tan hermosa…- dijo y ella cerró los ojos cuando sintió sus manos haciendo maravillas en su pecho, estimulándolo suavemente.

Y cuando ella creyó que él seguiría adelante, sintió un beso húmedo en su cuello y él la soltó.

Entraron a la ducha y se abrazaron un momento bajo el agua tibia. Kate cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver por los brazos de él y el agua y sintió que no podía estar en un mejor lugar…

Él tomó la esponja y el gel de ducha y enjabonó su cuerpo con cuidado, quería que ella se relajara totalmente…

Luego la ayudó a lavar su cabello y cuando ella estuvo lista, lo ayudó a él…

* * *

Salieron de la ducha y se pusieron sus batas. Kate estaba admirada de la ternura con que él la había tratado, pero un poco sorprendida de que no hubiese intentado nada más…

Kate desenredó su cabello y lo secó un poco y cuando se reunió con él en el living, todo estaba iluminado por velas…

Con su cara y voz ceremoniosa, la invitó allí y le sirvió una copa de vino…

-¿Estás bien?- quiso asegurarse.

-Sí… por supuesto…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-No me has preguntado nada… pero quería contarte que finalmente me divorcié de Gina… está hecho…- dijo y sonrió con felicidad.

-Me alegra…- Kate estiró su mano y apretó la de él.

-¿Te alegra? ¿Nada más?

-Estoy feliz por ti… porque ya no te une nada más a ella, que no se ha portado muy bien contigo…

-Entiendo… ¿y por ti? ¿no estás feliz?

-Por supuesto…- dijo ella y sonrió- ahora eres todo mío…

-Siempre lo fui… desde que nos conocimos…

-Rick…

-No… en serio, Kate… siempre tuve muy en claro que quería estar contigo, pero sabía que tú no estabas preparada y esperé… y parece que no me equivoqué…

-No… no lo hiciste… pero también te has divertido bastante durante el proceso…- djo e hizo una mueca.

-Mucho menos que en otros momentos de mi vida, créeme…- dijo él y ella lanzó una carcajada divertida.

-¿Tengo que estar agradecida?- preguntó y él hizo un gesto con la nariz, para demostrar que sabía que a ella no le gustaría la respuesta.

-Lo que importa es que por fin estamos juntos…

-Es verdad…- dijo y tomó su mano y la besó, sin dejar de mirarla.

Kate se puso tensa, cada vez que él la miraba así, recordaba las palabras de Lanie y se inquietaba…

-¿Qué pasa, Kate? Te noto algo tensa por momentos…

-No es nada… como te dije, quizá es cansancio…

-¿Estás segura? Puedes hablar conmigo… puedo entenderte…

Kate lo miró y por un momento se sintió confiada…

-Es que… hoy temprano estuve con Lanie… y me llenó la cabeza con tonterías…

-¿Tonterías?

-Bueno, algo así… me dijo que tú te divorciabas no tanto por Gina sino para casarte conmigo y…- dijo y notó que él sonreía- ¿qué?

-¿Tú no te casarías conmigo?

-No es que no me casaría… pero…- dijo y se soltó de él y se tapó la cara con las manos- es que toda la situación de la propuesta me pone nerviosa… tengo miedo de no actuar como tú esperas y… qué se yo… no decir algo inteligente…

-¿Sabes qué es lo más inteligente que podrías decir?- dijo él mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Qué?- Kate realmente quería saber.

-Sí…- dijo él y sus ojos se perdieron un momento en los de ella.

Rick se movió un poco más cerca y acarició su cara. Kate no podía moverse, sus ojos la mantenían atenta y ocupada…

Sintió un roce detrás de su oreja y él la sorprendió.

-¿Qué tienes aquí?- le preguntó y ella abrió la boca cuando vio un hermoso anillo en su mano.

-Rick…

-Ayúdame un poco, Kate… ya no sé qué decirte para que te relajes…

-Pues… no me has preguntado nada…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-¿Te casarías conmigo, Kate Beckett?- le dijo y ella asintió despacio.

-Por supuesto…- dijo con un nudo en la garganta y sintió que la felicidad era tanta que comenzó a llorar.

-Hey…- le dijo él tratando en vano de contener las lágrimas que se le escurrían por las mejillas- no era para que te pongas así… dame tu mano…- dijo y deslizó el anillo, y ella se quedó mirándolo un momento.

-Te amo…- le dijo un poco más calmada y él besó sus labios.

-Te amo…- repitió luego del beso y la miró- no tiene por qué ser enseguida… podemos planearlo bien, hacer una linda fiesta…- dijo y ella asintió.

-Sí… hagámoslo bien…- dijo ella.

* * *

Aún con las manos entrelazadas, se dedicaron a disfrutar de la cena.

Luego del postre, Rick se encargó de abrir una botella de champagne y ella le pidió que la esperara en la cama…

Tomó su móvil y sonrió antes de tipear _"tenías razón"_ y enviárselo a Lanie por whattsapp.

Kate creyó, aunque su amiga no le contestó esa noche, que la carcajada que Lanie había lanzado en ese momento había llegado hasta sus oídos…

Volvió a la habitación y se mordió el labio cuando lo vio acostado, vistiendo solo una sonrisa y dos copas en sus manos… esperándola…

* * *

 **Bueno, al final Lanie "tenía razón" y Rick se lo ha propuesto. Veremos como sigue esta historia a la que no le falta mucho! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Y a pesar de que tardé un poco, esta historia llega a su fin. Espero que la disfruten! Yo lo hice! Mucho!**

 **Capítulo 18**

Kate cerró los ojos cuando sintió los labios de su marido en su cuello, suaves, tentadores…

La brisa hacía que su cabello se moviera apenas, y estaba realmente contenta en ese momento exacto… tranquila, descansada… casi aburrida, pero muy, muy feliz…

Hacía un año que se habían casado. Un año enormemente feliz desde todos los puntos de vista… habían crecido como pareja, habían tenido algunos pocos conflictos normales pero seguían juntos, más felices que nunca…

Él intensificó un poco las caricias y Kate suspiró.

-¿Eres feliz?- le preguntó él y ella sonrió.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre que podría contestarte que no?- le contestó ella ladeando su cabeza para mirarlo.

-Quizá te aburres…

-Es bueno aburrirse un poco… sobre todo porque por eso nos hemos tomado estas mini vacaciones en los Hamptons…

-Solos…- dijo y deslizó sus manos, acariciando su pecho, sabiendo que no había testigos y no los habría por algunos días…

-¿Entonces? ¿Ya quieres ir a la acción? Recién acabamos de llegar…

-Si eso es hacerle el amor a mi esposa… por supuesto… no puedo esperar un minuto más… tampoco es necesario estar perdiendo el tiempo…

-Bueno, no es que nos hayamos pasado tanto tiempo sin intimidad…

-Esos últimos casos te hacían ver como un zombie… necesito que te relajes, que disfrutemos esto juntos…

-En realidad hay otra cosa...- dijo y sonrió.

-¿Otra cosa? ¿Además del trabajo?

-No te preocupes, no es grave…

-Bien… ¿qué te parece si entramos? Me muero por acariciarte, besarte y escucharte gritar, sin miedo a que nos escuchen…- le dijo y ella sintió que su piel se erizaba en anticipación…

Se entregaron a un beso apasionado cuando entraron y Kate lo empujó, entre besos, a la habitación…

Rick le fue quitando la ropa despacio, besando cada milímetro de piel que descubría y durante un largo rato, solo se escucharon en la habitación suspiros, jadeos, palabras bajas, suaves, sensuales…

Hicieron el amor intensamente, tomándose su tiempo, era increíble que luego de un buen tiempo juntos hubiera posibilidad de seguir descubriéndose…

Cuando todo terminó, ella se recostó a su lado e hizo una mueca de dolor…

-¿Qué?- le preguntó él, atento en todo momento.

-Me duele un poco la cabeza…

-Te traeré un Ibuprofeno…- le dijo y cuando se levantaba, Kate lo tomó del brazo- no… estoy bien…

-Pero… es una tontería… en un par de horas estarás como nueva…

-No puedo tomar Ibuprofeno…

-¿Desde cuándo?- preguntó él tratando de recordar.

-Rick… ¿por qué arruinas sistemáticamente todas mis sorpresas? Iba a decírtelo durante la cena, a la luz de las velas… quería que fuera especial…

-Kate…- dijo Rick casi comprendiendo lo que ocurría.

-Tenía un atraso… anoche confirmé que estoy… estamos esperando un hijo…- dijo y sonrió al ver la cara de desesperación mezclada con alegría de él…

-¿Un hijo?

-Así es…- dijo y lo abrazó emocionada cuando vio que él tenía algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

* * *

La familia lo tomó con alegría, en un rincón de su corazón, todos sabían que ese momento llegaría y fue en el momento exacto...

Y ese hijo vino y les trajo aún más felicidad… hubo momentos complicados, porque la vida es complicada, pero Ian fue siempre su referente y lo que ellos estaban dispuestos a cuidar por encima de todo…

Kate siguió con su carrera y se convirtió en Capitana. Durante muchos años estuvo cerca de sus compañeros y subordinados, no dejó la calle nunca, pero tampoco se arriesgó tanto…

Luego de una breve crisis que terminó en un tórrido reencuentro en un viaje a París, y cuando Ian cumplía 4 años, nació la niña… Nikki, y aunque al principio discutieron por el nombre, Kate terminó aceptando que se trataba de una especie de homenaje a ese personaje que había inspirado a Rick y que se había basado en ella…

Se convirtieron en una gran familia. Eran raras las ocasiones en que podían reunirse todos, sobre todo porque luego de casarse, Alexis y Brian, su marido, se mudaron a Boston…

Para Rick fue un golpe duro, le costó tenerla lejos al principio, pero cuando nacieron los mellizos, Frankie y Shawn, Rick resolvió que al menos tres o cuatro veces al año los irían a visitar para estar en familia…

* * *

Se reunieron una vez, todos juntos en los Hamptons para Acción de Gracias… los mellizos jugaban y corrían por toda la casa y Nikki, la única que les tenía paciencia y ganas de cuidarlos, los perseguía por allí, como una tía de 10 años, que aparentaba ser mayor, por su madurez…

Ian, en plena adolescencia, se había pegado al teléfono y chateaba con quien le había confesado a sus padres, era la chica de sus sueños y sonreía, haciéndole recordar a Rick sus épocas de juventud…

Rick y Kate se sentaron juntos, uno al lado del otro y alzaron la copa para brindar con sus invitados, Martha, Alexis, Brian y Jim. Los chicos seguían en lo suyo y los grandes se dedicaron a ponerse al día con las novedades…

Cuando todos se fueron a dormir, Rick tomó de la mano a Kate y caminaron juntos por la playa. Era una práctica que adoraban los momentos en que podían escaparse, o solos o con la familia…

En silencio, se mantuvieron escuchando el rumor de las olas, y Rick la detuvo y la tomó en sus brazos, disfrutando de su cercanía, como tantas veces…

Ella sonrió y se mordió el labio, su mirada era cálida, plena de amor…

-Creo que es un buen momento de repetirte lo feliz que soy a tu lado…- dijo ella.

-Dime… ¿acaso tienes una de esas sorpresas para darme?

-¿Un hijo?- dijo y lanzó una carcajada- tendrías veinte, ¿verdad?

-Mil… todos igualitos a ti…

-O a ti…

-¿Estás otra vez…?

-No, amor… lo siento si te hiciste ilusiones, si por mí fuera, cerraría la fábrica… todo mi instinto materno y mis ambiciones están cubiertos por nuestros dos hermosos hijos… son increíbles, cada uno en su propia medida... y estoy muy agradecida de que el destino nos regalara la posibilidad de tenerlos juntos...

-Es cierto… me pasa lo mismo… creo que es el momento de seguir disfrutando…- dijo él y la abrazó.

Kate cerró los ojos ante el contacto, se sentía increíble tenerlo así, y que no estuviesen ocupados, cada uno en lo suyo…

-¿Quieres entrar?- le dijo y alzó las cejas.

-¿Sólo quieres entrar?- le dijo ella y sonrió cuando él la apretó contra su cuerpo y le demostró que quería mucho más…

Kate lanzó una carcajada y lo tomó de la mano, pasaron caminando de puntillas y se encerraron para entregarse a la pasión…

Su vida continuó así, tranquila, serena, excitante por momentos y muy feliz…

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos, no se preocupen que las historias pendientes continuarán y estoy planeando una nueva... muchas gracias por leer y por dejar comentarios que me ayudan a mejorar y también a adoptar ideas interesantes! Nos vemos en la próxima historia!**


End file.
